The EX Factor (((REALLY BAD)))
by Gemini126
Summary: Gumball & Penny are 2 different people-Penny's a popular cheerleader, and Gumball's a cute, ghost-loving geek. When she asks him to help her spy on her boyfriend, Gumball begins to feel an attraction to her-Penny ditto. This angers Peny's popular boyfriend, and now, he's ready to destroy Gumball's reputation forever! Can Gumball save his reputation and get the girl?
1. Ghosts R Better than Girls

**Hi everyone! So today I'm posting my new Pennball story. I Write For You is having it's sixth chapter in process and Rainbow Face is coming along as well so be on the look out for those stories if you like them!**

 **So I present to you another love story by me, everyone's favorite gemini. :)**

 _1_

 _Gumball_

I hadn't planned this at all. I never wanted any of it, but reality was catching up to me. Deep in my heart, I wanted it. Perhaps I'd always wanted some romance to spice up my quite dull life. I mean, there of course are duller lives. Clayton Clementine for instance. His life was a drag so horrid he told lies about what he did each day.

What made my life so interesting? I was a ghost hunter.

Not officially or anything like that...I mean I'm only twelve. But ever since my Granny Jojo told me that story of how she saw here late father in law out the window in her husband's car, I was sure ghosts existed. Granny Jojo wouldn't lie to me or anyone else in the family who heard that story. Besides, I know other people who have seen spirits. Them themselves!

Tobias and I are the captains of The Paranormal Activity club. Why? Because he and I are the only two who claim to have seen or know someone who has seen a ghost. Besides Darwin. Darwin was my brother, but I didn't want him involved in this ghost stuff...He was far too young, not even a tween. Not like I went by that.

We started the club with Clayton, Bananna Joe and Carrie Krueger when we were in about fourth grade. Carrie could have been a captain as well, but Tobias said she was a girl so she couldn't be a captain. Then we started teasing him that he had a crush on Carrie but he dismissed it and then we found out first clue.

Red splattered on the wall. No lie.

* * *

"Can you believe it? Sebastian asked Penny out at lunch! It was just adorable!" Masami Nakumura gushed to her friend Teri Niko. I never understood what made them friends besides both loving gossip...they were both Japanese but that shouldn't mean a thing. Teri nodded in agreement.

Ugh. Sebastian. Eveyone knew Sebastian was a loser...at least the guys in school did. The PAC especially (Paranormal Activity Club) because we had visited the last town he had lived in (Richwood) and saw for ourselves whilst exploring the town with a rich culture. It may have had a rich culture, but for god sakes nobody outside of Elmore even heard of Richwood. They acted like rich snobs or junk.

None of the girls except Carrie know about Sebastian's true colors. Tobias knows firsthand because Sebastian is the object of affection to Tobias' crush Violetta. When he found out, he hid his anger but ranted to me. He was furious, but I could tell he was sad at heart.

Anyway, I never understood why almost every girl in school was head over heels for Sebastian Longquin...come on he's a nerd with his top hat and long coat. More importantly, who cares if that punk is going on a date with the cheerleader captain? I didn't like her that much either. She was the prissy girl who tried to abolish the PAC. Penny Fitzgerald should date Sebastian! With his clothes and her IQ they could actually become stupider!

"Penny is super lucky" Teri droned. "But hey I'll back off. It's a match made in heaven, they're both just so popular.."

"Don't you mean POOPular?" I joked to the diva girls. They turned around in disgust, but then Masami let her face soften.

"Oh, Gumball. Aren't you tried of being so crass and immature? Soon you'll abandon this whole ghost hunter dream and start doing normal boy things and asking girls out. It's called puberty."

"You mean POOPberty?"

"Sure. I mean, come on Gumball. You're twelve, start becoming a man."

"I have plenty of time to become a man" I stated truthfully. "I'm still only a twelve year old- not even a teenager"

"And besides, why would I of all people ever want to go out with a girl?" I asked, Teri flaring her nostrils. "ESPECIALLY the girls here who I am cursed to know?"

"Ugh. Gumball, soon you'll realize you're wrong about this. Then, you'll abandon those ghosts and your ghost buddies over there and fall in love and pay someone to go out with you." Teri snapped. I rose my eyebrow at her.

"I know every guy in school, even sixth graders, and nobody likes you Paper Face. No body is crushing hard on you either, so shut your mouth before you speak. Not like it's worth it" I hissed.

Teri whipped around to face the front, her back now all I can see. Msami has a soft look in her eyes..but I know it is fake. HA-HA TERI.

"Gumball, I understand, you want to become a writer for the rest of your life cooped up in a house writing on Fan Fiction. You want to believe the story your mom told you is real..but it's not"

"It is!"'I insisted. "Mother had a ghost protecting her as a child and she told me the day I was born he had become mine! Stop pushing your business into other people's family matters!" Yes, I know I was acting like a baby boy, but I didn't like the thought of Mom lying to me. I was always certain I was luckier than other people, without being too lucky of course. Mom promised me he would protect me! Plus, I was a bit on the defensive side.

Masami heaved a sigh, and then along with Teri, she turned her back to me and continued to stare at the front. Within seconds she had sparked up conversation with Paper Face again.

Penny, AKA Mrs Juliet Sebastian Longquin came into the room, looking as if she relished everything or something. She was obviously happy about the whole Sebastian thing. Being a goon, when she walked past, I hummed a wedding song.

She turned to glare at me. "What?"

"Oh nothing, Mrs Longquin" I replied innocently, yet deviously. She kicked my foot. Ow! That hurt!

"Hey!" I yowled. Penny smirked and walked to her seat, where a bouquet was set on the desk. Presumably, it was from Sebastian. Penny picked it up and sighed dreamily like Sebastian was some sort of romantic as Tobias walked in and sat behind me, with Penny behind him.

Masami and Teri immediate rushed up to gape at the flowers, dragging everybody's attention. The girls awwwed or rolled their eyes (if they were anti romantic or jealous) whilst the boys groaned in annoyance. The flowers were impressive, a mix of pink and white roses. Seriously? What a loser. Leaving flowers...

"Sebastian just ruined class" Tobias stated firmly. I chuckled.

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" Teri droned with a hint of envy in her small petite voice. Masami smelt them. "So..rich of scent! Sebastian and you are totally going to be boyfriend and girlfriend!" Penny nodded enthusiastically.

"Just keep your little mini dress over there covering you- nobody deserves the curse of having to see your body out" I shot. Me and Penny had always been at each other's throats since the big PAC abolishment. I loved teasing and insulting her, and she ditto. "Not even Sebastian wants or deserves to see that!"

"Filthy!" Penny roared at me as she played with her flower's petals. I hate to admit it but..I think I'm a romantic because I can't help but feel Sebastian was being a really fancy and sweet boyfriend to the little knuckle head. I mean Penny was cute and all but nobody really leaves flowers before the first date...right? Maybe I should do some research? Anyway, Penny began to read the letter aloud.

"Thank you for saying yes pretty little peanut princess!" Penny read, her voice breaking. "Oh my gosh, it rhymes!" The other girls gushed. Oh, geez that was bad.

"I was thinking more "Roses are red, violets are blue. Poop is gross, and so are you" Darwin, my ten year old brother informed as he walked into the class and sat down next to me. Tobias clapped. "A true poet!"

"Can someone get the teacher?" Penny whined. Nobody moved. Ha!

I began to wonder what I would write if I were Sebastian. Maybe something like "The snow falls delicately, containing a million snowflakes. Each snowflake is different. Just like you, because no other girl is a match to you, you're like the snowflake in my life, Love Sebastian" How did I come up with that in one minute, exactly? And what was the whole snowflake thing? Man, that stunk. Lucky me to be single and not looking forward to mingle!

The door burst open to reveal the teacher, Ms Simian, signaling Teri and Masami to move back to their seats. I smirked softly, then stared back at the ever happy Penny Fitzgerald. Something about her glee over Sebastian made me grumpy. Almost as if I was jealous..a bad feeling like that. I turned away.

By then, I knew what everyone in class was looking forward to- the day they broke up was bound to be the next greatest document in my notebook of school events. I couldn't wait to see Penny get trashed, or vice versa. Call me a horrible person but I don't think they're soulmates because it is just the seventh grade. Whether or not they are, Penny will have to deal with fighting off at least four girlfriends.

* * *

ONE MONTH LATER...

Penny and Sebastian had been dating for a MONTH now. It felt like a long time, actually. Everyday, I would go into class to see the dweebs snuggling and doing all sort of crap. Giggling, flirting. Sebastian would kiss her on the cheek in front of everyone, hold her hand and carry her books. It was disgusting, especially when I began to imagine my Mom and Dad like that. But for some reason, things seemed mosre tense...the affection display seemed shorter thn usual. Thank God, Darwin had thrown up literally a few times.

Penny surprised me by coming to my locker and talking to me as if we were classmate buddies or something.

"Good morning" She said cheerfully, although my knowledge of body language told me she was cautious because of our history. I'll admit I was a bit skittish about the talk as well.

"Uhh..morning" I said then shut my locker and began walking. She followed me.

"Wait! I need to talk to you, it's important" Penny said as she caught up to me and walked alongside.

"Umm..okay" I said im a weirded out sort of way. Penny had never really talked to me in this friendly manner.

"Listen..I think Sebastian is cheating on me. I want to be sure before I dump him because he is really romantic and cute. I know you and the gang over there have been sneaking around towns a lot, and I'd appreciate it if you helped me spy on my boyfriend. Or my soon to be EX."

"Help you? Do what?" I questioned.

"Take evidence and search in stealth and stuff..you and the gang"

"The PAC" I corrected.

"Yeah that. Anyway, you boys investigate a lot..and somehow you are guys, but you aren't that cute, so you know good places to look and find things about where Sebastian heads off to after our dates. You especially I need since I know you have a real video camera. How long have you had it?"

"Since I was about eight" but that whole "You aren't THAT cute "stuck out in my mind and somehow made me blush a bit...I mean come on from Penny that's pretty nice.

"Yeah, so you can get high quality proof of his disloyalty and demolish him..or proof he is the best and cutest guy ever"

I nodded as if I agreed on something idiotic like that. "Well..I guess I can help you..bring someone.."

"No don't bring another person! I can't let anyone know! I know you're good at keeping secrets from Carrie and Carmen, so I trust you. Don't bring anyone else..and don't tell anyone about this! It would be embarrassing if I showed up wrong and like a power jealous crazy girlfriend"

I nodded at the crazy girl again. So superficial and worried about what other people think.

"Yeah.."

"I'll pay you twenty dollars to get whatever proof there is on video! Whether he sucks or if he's good! Twenty dollars! " Penny interrupted me about to disagree and be like "Uh no thank you".

But I do love money. I sighed than put out my hand for her to shake. She grinned looking accomplished. She shook my hand. Her hand felt warm.

"Great. Meet me by Laser Video and we'll take it from there..and don't tell anyone about us talking or hanging out! This is not a date" she informed me as if I was a retard. Like I was secretly thinking about Penny all the time and drooling over her and writing about her in my super secret juicy diary. Then again, what do I know? Ive never had a crush before.

TYPICAL JOCK DIARY:

 _dear diary_

 _OMG. Penny izz so HAWT. OMG. She will won day be my GF AND we will get married and have 3 babies named Scooby, Happy and MOON UNIT._

 _LUV, Jock_

"Listen, I know this isn't a date and I don't want it to be either, hot shot." I snapped. "But I will help you..for the money"

Penny pulled out a small black bag and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to me. I stared at it and smiled to myself. Righteous!

"Rad" I said, my eyes still on the cash.

"Cool. Now go to class and act like this never happened..don't let anyone see that cash! Not even a ghost!"

I nodded while staring at her if she was a pyscho. I opened the door of our first period class and huddled inside, Penny following as if nothing had ever happened. And who would have though next day I would be the only one to see the AWESOME dumping?

* * *

 **Oh My God! This is the longest chapter I've ever made! 2,000 or so words! Amazing! Anyway, this is my new story about Pennball and how Sebastian Penny's soon to be EX leads to their falling in love...or like at least.**

 **Anyway please review!**


	2. Goo Goo Eyes

So **it's the next chapter of the new Pennball series by little old me. And by little I mean it literally cause my doctor said I was gonna be short! Well, more heels for me then!**

 **Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Note: Every two chapter I'm aiming to make the character telling it change! I may also do it randomly to fit because some things would be better told by Gumball and some by Penny. I'll update you on that next time.**

 _2_

 _Gumball_

So today was the day I was meeting Penay at laser video after school to spy on Sebastian the cheater! I was pretty excited because I was eager to see that hot potato dropped! After two years of disgust and lies..the Sebastian empire just had to fall!

Penny said to meet her a five which was two hours after her date. I asked why. She said it ended at four. So then I asked why the extra hour and she said to get out of her date clothes because she didn't want anyone thinking she was dressed up to see me. I told her she flattered me so in a sarcastic voice. She struggled to hold in a giggle.

So, at four thirty I made the long walk to Laser Video from my house. I brought a wad of cash in case we needed food or bribery.

When I got there, I saw Penny coming up the sidewalk on the right side towards me wearing a red bow. Seriously? She blew an hour on a red bow and some heart necklace? And more importantly she looked as if she was ready to go into the 1950's and have a milkshake! She looked as if in date clothes with her tight mini skirt over there. Geez if she wore this for normal what did dating and flirty look like?!

Penny adjusted her bow and applied lip gloss. Lip gloss! She looked like she was a Mexican lady about to grab me and push me up against the wall and kiss me all over my forehead. What was with the flirty outfit?

I asked her what happened. She said nothing and that if we did catch Sebastian the other girl would see how hot Penny is and back off or at least be envious of her mini skirt and red lips. They looked like jalapeños someone wanted to eat, they were so red! They stuck out so that my I couldn't stop myself from looking at them. I bit my lip, holding in a new feeling in my chest.

I somehow finally managed to roll my eyes at her theory.

Penny led me to where Sebastian had walked off to. Penny had said they were at the park together and that he took off left but she led me right! Ha! We stopped by a tree.

"Did you bring your camera, Gumball?"

"Yeah" I said, then took out my precious video camera. It had animal stickers on it with a little strap for me to hold it with. My parents had even gotten me a bag for it. It was jet black and I hung it around myself. I turned the camer on with the button inside it and a beep was heard that signaled my joy had awoken.

"EXCELLENT!" She said excitedly. She looked behind her and I let my eyes trail to her red flats. They trailed back up.

She whipped around and looked at me. "What are you staring at?"

You, obviously, Girl! I wanted to say or maybe something "Filthy" like Your figure Mamacita but that's just stupid because Penny's still in a relationship with Sebastian and I'm still an Anglo not a Latino guy so that made zero sense and made the whole Mamacita thing spoiled.

"Nothing" I said finally. "Just..you know..observing the park" I averted my eyes.

Penny nodded in a sort of suspicious or freaked out way. I watched as she turned back around to gape from the hill we had settled on to pack our stuff. I continue to observe her, including her adorable little antlers. I licked my lips at them.

 _Ewww! Am I checking her out? Gumball. Gumball! Stop checking her out!_

I didn't listen. I continued looking at her intently. She had pretty antlers, long eyelashes and a curvy little figure (but not too curvy because that would be way freaky). I didn't stop until she gasped.

And let me tell you, I didn't want to stop looking, cause I liked what I saw.

* * *

"I see him! He's with some girl over there!" Penny erupted furiously as she began stomping down the hill. Girlfriend number two had came into view.

She was a dog like Sebastian was, with the ears draping down and all. She wore a skirt up to her butt and a cashmere sweater, which I'm not sure mixed.

Penny began to march angrily down the hill to a nearby bush from the couple. Sebastian and his lady were snuggling together on a bench licking ice cream. Aww how cute..not! It was revolting to watch them drool over each other!

Penny pulled my ar, and hauled me into the bush with her. We knelt down to peer through the needles and berries to see what they were doing. Was Penny going to march in?

She turned to me as I turned on my camera.

"Okay, I have a plan in case he is onto us. If he goes into that section, I have to do something disgusting to persuade him. Don't fight it or I'll kill you and make you in debt to me. They're a few white lies in my plan. Try your best not to correct them!"

I merely nodded.

Penny hopped out of the bush and charged towards the happy couple, me peeking from behind. I turned the camera on again to make sure it didn't mess up and then I pointed it towards them. I didn't start it just yet. I took a picture of the two dogs snuggling and turned it back to video stance.

"Well, how cute! Two dogs cuddling!" Penny hissed menacingly. Sebastian did a double take and popped up from his seat. The girl looked bewildered.

"Penny! Uh, hi!" He said exasperated. He'd probably been sucking the lips off her before (by that I mean they were probably sharing a kiss before they arrive cause me and the PAC always see him kissing girls- never just chatting)

"Hi to you too, _boyfriend"_ Penny sneered. She smirked. "I'm glad I caught you, it makes me feel better about dumping your sorry booty"

Snap!

"Huh?" Sebastian says, confused. Then, I get confused. Penny was cheating too? Or was this one of her "white lies"?

"That's right! I have a new boyfriend!" Penny went on. She snapped, which she had said was my signal. I put the gray hoodie she had given me on. Ah. So that's what the hoodie was for..I was doing some acting. I hopped out of the bush and trudged over.

"Here he is!" Penny said gesturing towards me. I waved awkwardly. "Snap a photo of him, "Boyfriend"!" I took a photo of the girl and then filmed a video of Sebastian's shocked face. His face was frozen like that, and it was priceless!

Finally. Sebastian found his confidence and smug like self and crossed his arms. "How do we know this isn't some random stranger you paid to pretend to be your date? Come on, prove it to me and my girl. Kiss him." Penny winced. I took notice that she seemed intelligent and had figured Sebastian would-

Wait what? Kiss me!? Penny was going to kiss me? Right here? In front of Sebastian and his new girlfriend ? Penny was going to kiss me?

Penny sighed. She smiled meekly at me as she nodded towards an extra five in her pocket. I gues for this kissing thing I was getting paid extra? Still not worth it! I ain't kissing nobody! (YES I am fully aware of the horrible grammar).

Then. Suddenly, evey guy who had a crush on Penny (at least a couple) had their fairytale dream come true...it was just them inside me. Cause their dream was happening to the wrong guy!

Me!

Penny wrapped her arms around me (which I find inappropriate for a girl under thirteen!) and pushed her lips against my mouth, causing my eyes to widen in shock. I mean, I saw it coming but I didn't expect it to be the whole thing. I thought she would just kiss me or peck my cheek or something simple like that. But no! She smacked her lips against me and kissed me like I'm her husband returning from the army!

And I think I liked it.

I wrapped my arms around her waist.. It was instinct! I mean come on you see the movies the girl has the arms around your neck and the guy can't just sit there like a bun head and not put his arms around her! The only problem was that I was a bit shorter than her so I stood up a bit on my tippy toes.

I held on tightly. I didn't want her to let go.

 _Dont let me go, I like this. Don't stop. Hug me much tighter like you're in love with me..._

And I think I liked that too. I let my eyes close as I made a muffed noise. Maybe I was trying to say "Woah" or something.

Penny then pulled off me as I let the muffled noise escape my lips into a "uhhh" like a zombie or something. Stop saying "something" Gumball!

Sebastian clapped. "Well that was interesting. Let's see how long until he cheats on you too"

The girl Sebastian had been snuggling moments earlier jumped up and screamed in frustration. She picks up her tote bag and stomped away, smashing her ice cream on the floor.

"WE ARE THROUGH, TOM!" She yelled.

"You told her your name was Tom? Why? To cover your shame about yourself?" Penny asked meanly. It shocked me how they had over the course of the month changed from sweetness to this Novela over here. All I knew was that I was still in shock of the kiss.

 _Gumball! Stop thinking about the kiss! You can't just go moony eyed over her! Did I just say I was moony eyed over Penny? Eww no! Yeesh! Wait..where am I getting these stupid sounding words from?_

 _Anyway, Gumball Watterson goes moony eyed over no man! Or woman! Nobody makes Gumball Tristopher Watterson go all goo goo eyed, especially not some cheerleader girl!_

Penny had her hands on her hips. "So. Sebastian, how would you like everyone to see that on film?" She gave me a thumbs up. Without even noticing, I had recorded the break up!

Sebastian looked scared. "Please don't!" He looked about ready to weep or pee his ugly little trousers. He turned to me.

"You won't show it..will you?" He asked me in a soft voice. I shrugged.

"As a matter of fact, we will be showing it to everyone in the seventh grade tomorrow. And even more if we get that Gumball guy, since he knows everyone in grade 6 and 8 as well"

How did she know that? Has she been asking about me? Eww dude shut up!

"Yeah? Well maybe after you get dumped by this hobo guy you can go out with Watterson! He's always teasing you anyway! Maybe he LOVES you" Sebastain said, bringing a new light to this drama scene. Sebastian liked poking fun? Perhaps he wasn't that bad...wait huh?

Did he just tell Penny I had a crush on her? Cause he is way wrong! I don't tease her cause I like her I tease her cause I like annoying people who annoy me. But suddenly my heart fluttered in this tipsy turvy way. It felt nice. Somehow, I was blushing as if I felt awkward. Like it was true or something! Darn, Gumball! Stop saying "something!".

"So?"

"Normal middle class boys tease girls when they like them" Sebastian informed. "Of course I could never do something so rash and immature. Besides, Im wealthy."

Penny seemed lost at that point. Nothing else dared to escape her mouth after that. My heart was thumping. Did she think I liked her?!

No!

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to show people that video..mark my words Sebastian Amadeus Longquin!"

Amadeus? No wonder he's so mean.

She stomped away as she waved me over to walk back with her.

Hashtag best Tela Novela ever or what?

* * *

On the way back to Laser Video, Penny thanked me for recording the scene. She said it was brave of me to get into it like that. She handed me the extra money for the lip locking. I looked at it. My was Abe looking tempting, but I handed it back to her.

"Here. Take it. It wouldn't be right." I said with chivalry. I placed it in her hand and folded her hand to hold it. She looked up at me and smiled. I just realized we were in front of the store already.

She giggled. "Well, looks like you're finally becoming a gentleman, not that you weren't before. But thanks...for the chivalry." I nodded. "Don't mention it."

Then, she kissed my cheek to show she herself was a respectable lady. " See? I play fancy too Mr Watterson".

My face felt hot.

"Yeah..oaky" I covered my mouth. Did I just mispronounce okay? The probably most easy word in the English language?!

Penny giggled again. Yeesh. Girls giggle tons.

* * *

When I arrived home that night, I slipped myself into bed, pulling my shirt off and leaving my pants on (I was too exhausted for pants removal).

I stared up from the bottom bunk on my bunk bed and looked at the top bunk. My head rested in my pillow as I sighed.

I pulled the covers over myself (they were a navy blue) and dived my head deeper into the soft material of the pillow. Gosh! I can't stop thinking about Penny! It's so annoying! But I kind of like always having a special somebody on my mind.

What?! Special Somebody? Penny is not my special somebody! At all!

I hugged the pillow tighter. I wondered what Penny thought of me. Does her mind ever trail to me? Does she think about our kiss? Is she doing so right now?

Oh no. I was going goo goo eyed, wasn't I? I let a smile form on my lips.

STOP smiling! There is nothing to smile about..right?

A whole river of smiles seemed to form, being held away by my dimples.

My heart seems to flip as I drifted off to sleep, the only thing on my mind being the girl. I think I like having a crush on Penny...a little one anyway. Not like we'd ever date.

 _Gumball Watterson goes moony eyed over no woman!_

 _Except Penny Fitzgerald._


	3. The PAC Knows

**Update: The Point of View is staying Gumball. Also the characters are in ways a bit OC.**

 **Alex (the guest who reviewed) Ghosts (to me) exist there is proof and stories in my family. But it's okay if you believe different because everyone deserves to believe what they want about the supernatural. Anyway, if you don't believe enjoy the story anyway and keep reviewing!**

 **Everyone else reading the stories inside of this fanfiction are real stories that have been told by people I know so no disrespect because there are people who believe them.**

 _3_

 _Gumball_

When I woke up in the morning, I pushed the covers off myself lazily. It was finally Friday, which meant the weekend was here for me to hang with the PAC. I was meeting Tobias, Joe and Clayton at St Anne's on Sunday (That's our church). After the mass, we would head to the mall to explore some stores to see if anyone (er..any store) had a dark past. Then we would got to our favorite hamburger place and get 1950 styled milkshakes and go home and look over our evidence. If we ended up with nothing we would go to the next towns over by bus to check them out.

I needed to get dressed! I pulled my sweater over myself and rushed to the bathroom, which somehow I was always at first. I brushed my teeth with the blue toothpaste and my awesome tooth brush and washed my face. Then, I realized I had brushed my teeth before breakfast and grumbled. Ugh! Toothpaste made everything taste icky! Great.

I ate my breakfast (if you wonder why I'm going so fast it is because we need to get to the stuff people want to read about) and brushed my teeth again. I headed out the door with Darwin and Anais, my siblings, and my backpack.

Then, I got to Tartarus (AKA Hell, which is a place in religion so don't judge).

* * *

When I got to school, I shoved my backpack into my red burgundy like locker. I made tippy toes on the checkered floor to reach up to the high shelf where I had my Angela (where you write your homework assignments). I plucked it off the shelf and plopped it onto my pile of books (and binders) and headed to class.

In my pencil case I had the twenty dollars Penny (my crush) had given me. I felt obliged to return it because you're supposed to do nice things to your crush. Should I stop saying crush? Maybe. Perhaps.

I walked into the door of the dark classroom. The classroom (Ms Simian's) was somewhat dimly lit with wooden desks in rows. It looked like a torture chamber to me with it's old tables and rusty ceiling fan. It looked cheap to me..or maybe it just came across as unfriendly.

Penny was sitting in the second row today, and somehow my ghost (the one Mom had given me) pushed me towards the empty seat next to her. I mentally thanked the spirit.

"Uh...hi Penny" I said awkwardly. As I said, me and Penny have a not so nice history...I mean she tried to destroy the best club ever! I feel my crush is somehow affecting me in an unhealthy way. My heart is beating and pounding in my chest.

"Hi" Penny said in a friendly voice. Yes! She actually said hi! To me!

I sit down in the seat next to hers and look up at the front, where I see something that looked like what a mutt would drag in. Sebastian.

I hear the girls in my class whip their heads up straight from whatever they were doing. Penny must not have shown them the tape just yet. I turned to peer at her and saw that she was smiling. She winked at me.

I melted.

Sebastian waved at the girls in a flirty way, somehow getting mixed results. Some waved back like they didn't care and others gasped quietly. Penny was still thought to be dating Sebastian, apparently, but that would end soon.

Sebastian sat in the seat in front of me, and after he did so he turned around to me. He had a wicked gleam in his eyes as he turned around fully to talk to me.

"So Gumball, a little birdie tells me you have a crush on Penny. Is that true?"

How could he know? Then I realized he didn't know and was trying to find out if what he suspected was true.

"N-no" I mustered out, hastily pulling out my notebook to pretend to doodle in. I looked up after scribbling a squiggle to see his eyes hadn't left me.

"What?"

"Are you sure? Because you can have her- we're through"

"No. I do not have a crush on Penny" I insisted, not meeting his gaze. I just couldn't be sure that if I looked him in the face that I wasn't blushing! What if I was blushing? Then I'd be immediately found out! "Why would I?"

"Well I saw the way you were staring at her with them goo goo eyes"

"I don't think that's proper grammar" I said in a high voice. I was trying to steer the conversation away from girls. "And I'm not goo goo eyeing her!"

"Hmm...too bad. I was sure of it, almost a hundred percent. But that's okay...hoodie boy"

HOODIE BOY?

I let my jaw hang open slightly as Sebastian smirked. "I knew it was you! I saw your whiskers sticking out, Einstein. Wait till everyone knows about you and Penny..."

"Darn Off" Tobias spits at the dog. He sits next to me and crosses his arms. "It's none of your business how Gumball feels. Gumball has friends, and we're not letting you at him. You'll have to get though our sixth graders first"

I smile. Sebastian harrumphed, and then he spun around in his seat. "I was just joking" he whined in an annoying whiny baby tone. Tobias pats my shoulder.

Tobias then raises a brow. "So what's this about you and POOPy Fitzgerald?" I turn red. I'm sure I'm red like a fire truck.

"Uh..you know...stuff"

"Dude, I can't defend you if I don't know what you're talking about" Tobias pushes himself back in his chair and sets his feet in the wooden desk. "Tell me, bro"

I look up at the clock, hoping I wouldn't have to say the words out loud. Would you really want to tell someone something like this in a classroom full of disgusting snobby Tweens with acne? (Well at least I think I have acne).

I continue to keep my gaze on the clock, resting my head in my hand. Tobias begins to make the ooh someone's in love sound (Ooooohhhh!).

"Ooh Gummy Puss has a crushie"

"Crushie isn't a word!" I sputter in embarrassment. "And stop talking like you're my mother for God's sake!"

"Alright alright I was just kidding" Tobias insisted. "So, is it true what the flea bitten mutt said? And what hoodie? And what did it look like? And why POOPy Fitzgerald?!"

"What about ol' POOPy?" Darwin asked as he sat behind me. I made a signal that meant to not tell Darwin. We'd invented it when we started middle school to keep Darwin out of the PAC. Tobias nodded, but he looked speechless. He didn't know how to cover up for the tracks.

"Sebastian's getting dumped- right Penny?" I turn to the cheerleader girl. She grins. "Getting dumped hard, you mean!" She finishes. I start laughing...

"Uhh..okay.." Darwin responds in a freaked out voice. He leans back in his seat, almost as if he wanted to stay away from the craziness.

I lean down and Tobias does the same. I look at Penny and she nods, which means it's okay to tell.

"The hoodie was gray and I wore it because I was acting as Penny's boyfriend. She thought Sebastian was cheating and so we recorded it on film. He was at the park. What the mutt says is sort of true, and the reason why it's Penny is because during my acting role we had to kiss for the mutt to believe I was the boyfriend"

Tobias plays Mrs Drama Queen and places a hand in his mouth. "You kissed POOPy?!"

I whack him on the head with my notebook.

"Shut Up!"

Tobias puts his hands up as if being arrested. "Okay okay. So you kissed POOPy. What did it taste like?"

"Lasagna" I said sarcastically. "I don't know! I guess it tasted like Penny"

"Penny isn't a flavor."

"Can we talk about ghosts? Please?" I moaned. I looked around to see if anyone had heard us. Especially Darwin because he hates Penny most. I'll tell you why: she showed him up in the school talent show. He did dance, she did incredible gymnastics techniques with a few of her girlfriends. It was awesome!

"Yeah...okay." Tobias gives in. Yes! Saved by ghosts!

* * *

It was lunch time.

I was walking with Tobias, Violetta, Clayton, Joe and Darwin (oh and Carrie if she's still coming) to the cafeteria.

I brought my lunch from home- no gopross cafe pizza for me. Tobias and the others besides Darwin (and of course Carrie who can't eat) buy lunch from the school all year round. Sometimes they even have breakfast here.

I flipped my lunchbox up in the air and let the blue bag tumble down into my arms, or sometimes the floor. It occasionally hit Tobias.

"Are you guys excited for Sunday?" Tobias asked the PAC. Darwin rose a brow. "Can I come?"

"No" I said firmly. "You can come for food but that's it. We're doing big kid stuff"

"I'm in your grade!" Darwin protested.

"You're still ten, Darwin " I insisted. "It's a no. I'll play video games with you when I get home and we can even pop some sodas into our mouths. Play with Anais...or wait! Practice with the swim team."

"Yeah. Okay, I'm thinking of kicking POOPy off. How does that sound?" Everyone except me and Tobias nodded. Tobias knew about my crush (I was scared of Darwin knowing because of his feelings about her) and I of course didn't want Penny off the team- she was an excellent swimmer.

"No! Don't do that. You'll have less people and Penny is a good swimmer" I said, trying not to sound like I cared that much. "you need as many people as you can have in the team, Darwin. Don't just kick her out cause she beat you at some show in sixth grade"

Darwin rose a brow at me. "Why are you defending her? I thought you hated her!"

I did a "kind of" motion. "She isnt that bad...she's smart and athletic and pretty. Plus she's not as mean as Masami."

Darwn froze as he crossed his arms. Everyone else stopped with him, Tobias biting his lip. What had I said now?

"Did you just say POOPy Fitzgerald was pretty?" He asked me seriously. Oh, God be with me I'm doomed!

"Uh..."

"What else do you think about POOPy?" He questioned intently and suspiciously. He looked me straight in the eye as the others simply watched in confusion.

"Well..she's pretty, talented...I don't know..she tastes nice..I mean..gosh darn it!"

"Tastes!? Tastes?! What did you do kiss the girl?" He spat at me, walking in closer. "GUMBALL! Repeat what you said!"

"She tastes nice?" I squeaked. Tobias began doing a Catholic prayer. Father Son Holy Spirit... That's what escaped his lips. "Father Son Holy Spirit" he muttered.

"And how exactly do you know?" Darwin asks furiously. I was fried. "What did she taste like? "

"Um..Penny?" I answered. "Uhh..lasagna?"

Darwin balled his hands into fists. "How do you know?"

"We kissed?" I squeaked, shrugging slowly in a guilty way. I said it like it was a question. Darwin let his eyes turn to saucers as the other PAC members began to gasp or make oooh sounds.

"You kissed POOPy?!" Darwin inquired in frustration. "My enemy?! You kissed her? When?"

"Yesterday?" I asked again like it was a question when it was really a statement.

Joe and Clayton began applauding. They didn't really care who I kissed or that much about Penny. They just thought it was a boss thing for a guy to have done.

They pat me on the back as Tobias heaves a sigh after have been praying for the whole time. We all shake hands, and even Violetta congratulates me.

Darwin is really upset. Almost like a vain is about to pop out of his bald head.

He grumbles. "Fine! Kiss her all day every day if that's what you want! I'll meet you guys at lunch-"

"Hey, guys can I speak with Gumball?" Penny turns up out of nowhere, startling Darwin. She turns to me as the PAC backs off.

"Gumball, can you have lunch with me? I want to ask you something important" I feel my heart skip a beat as I rub the back of my head awkwardly.

Darwin is about to barge into my love life (that barely exists) when I pipe up " Umm...sure!"

"Grwt!" She says. I raise an eyebrow. She blushes. "I mean..great!" I think I'm blushing! She mispronounced a word! She stuttered! That has to mean something!

The PAC drones "Oooooohh"

Darwin has his mouth open in a frozen position but then he shrugs and backs away.

Penny puts her arm out as I slid mine into hers. I smile as our position soon changes to holding hands as we walk to the cafeteria together.

* * *

As we are sitting at our own little table, I feel eyes on us. I munch my sandwich to ignore it. People must be wondering why Gumball Watterson the ghost geek and Penny Fitzgerald the model are hanging out in private.

"So, Gumball. We're going to show the pictures on that big screen over there when the lunch ladies are having their break" Penny tells me as I lean in to listen closely. "Then we'll tell them that we caught it all and then Sebastian will regret cheating on me and every other gal he ever tricked"

I nod. "Cool idea. I hope it works..us guys have been suspecting he was a cheater or a long while"

"Maybe you and your gang..I mean your PAC, aren't so dumb"

"I get B's, Penny." I informed her.

She grins. "I have one more thing to ask you, and then you can go have lunch with the PAC or stay..it is your choice"

I nodded.

"Well, I wanted to know if you would like to..I dunno..hang out?"

"As in...a date?" I question in disbelief. I stop munching on my grape jelly sandwich.

"Yeah. A date"

I feel my heart rate go faster like an engine.

"Yeah..okay. That sounds nice." I reply, Penny looking as if she had win the lottery.

She pulls me by my cheeks and kisses me like she had done yesterday. I wrap my arms around her from across the table as she does ditto.

 _She made the first move! She likes you, Gumball! Here she is kissing you in front of everyone! (Well at least the seventh grade and a few sixth graders)_

 _Kiss me harder, with passion Penny! Kiss me passionately! So passion filled that our minds turn to galactic goo! Kiss me so passionately that people think we're soul mates! Kiss me so lovingly that we'll die and I won't even realize it! I'm in heaven! I'm flying, no soaring! What are you thinking?_

 _I can see us in the universe! It's floating around us as we kiss! We ourselves our in space without anyone at all but ourselves there! Do you love me like I love you? I think I always have been crushing on you but never realized it! How could I be such a fool? Such a fool I couldn't realize my own feelings?_

Then, in the middle of my embarrassing fantasy and my second kiss, I heard a camera beep.


	4. Welcome 2 Boy World

**Author Note:**

 **Hello, my little friends (what am I saying youre all probably taller and older than I am)! Anyway, I got new reviews and wanted to say thanks! I got a lot of positiive feedback on the story and I myself.**

 **Also, sorry if it seems unrealistic the way the guys hang and do stuff. I am not a guy nor do I have super close guy pals so I dont know what you do that well.**

 **Anyway, enjoy .**

 **P.S. No hate comments or Darwin will hate you just like POOPy.**

 _4_

 _Gumball_

''As I was saying, before so rudely interrupted, fairies exist since ghost exist''. Tobias stated firmly to my younger brother Darwin, who had tagged along for lunch (he would most certainly be out the door straight after!). Today was the day, Sunday, where we would hunt for ghosts in the Elmore Shopping Center.

We had arrived around twelve, leaving an hour for preperation after mass, and were now currently at our first shop err...stop. The first place on our list, carefully written by Tobias, our scribe, was the hamburger joint. You cant be searching for the supernatural on an empty stomach!

''How do ghosts explain fairies?'' Darwin interjected. He rolled his eyes, seeming to have yet a new mood to him. Puberty causing mood swings, along with growing hair here...

''Because fairies are spirits.'' Tobias insisted. He pulled a bag containing gold dust in it, tied with a pretty liittle bow. ''I picked up some fairy dust from the black market''

Darwin harrumphed. ''Whatever'', pretty much giving up. I traced his eyes to see him looking at the types of stores we past. Food, women clothes, soap. It seemed to interest him, or perhaps he was just trying to avoid any more diction between the group.

''The black market is expensive'' Joe said.

''Always has been'' Tobias replied. ''Cost me 14.95''

We walked with Violetta, Carrie, and the other guys to my most favorite place to eat, one I usually went to with my mother. Everyone else agreed it rocked.

* * *

Once we had made it to the other side of the mall, Joe tried to stick a dime into an old music player, since the style of the place was the fifties. Tobias told him to knock it off becuase he was just going to waste his monyey. Joe got it stuck.

''Carrie and I are going to the restroom. We will be back. Just order sus the usual, okay, boys?'' Violetta told us, sitting up from her place beside Grumpy Gills (AKA Darwin), Carrie following in close pursuit. We watched them head to the back of the joint, into the room. Suddenly, Joe asked a question.

''Why do females go in groups to pee? cant one just wait?''

''Schnook! They dont go to pee they go to talk! Isnt it evident?''

''What do they talk about?''

It got a BIT awkard there. I tried to guess everyone elses answers.

Darwin: Poop.

Tobias: Me, Tobias!

Me: Stuff.

Joe: Is pizza really a veggie?!

Finally, one brave little banana spoke up.

''Maybe they talk about food. Or better yet...us''

Darwin seemed to flinch at that, as if he never expected or wanted a female to be talking about him. He looked around anxiously for the waitress, as if dreading to talk. How could you not want people, especially girls talking about you?

''Maybe they talk about Sebastian'' Tobias said, eyeing his dust with a bit of envy hinting in his unfriendly sounding tone. He sniffed, either upset or his nose had gotten a waft of fairy dust.

''Yeah, maybe. Perhaps they do talk about Sebastian, or **_Gumball_** '' Darwin huffed rather loudly, as if needing to be heard. As if wanting me to go over there and start melting and suffocating from the blush disease.

''Me?'' I squeaked in an uneasy voice. I began looking back for the ladies.

Please, please shut up now!

''Well, yeah, being Ms POOPy over there liking you. Cheerleaders always talk poop like that, bout boys and cherry flavored lip gloss.'' He said bluntly. He continued to pick around in his wallet.

''Sterotypical'' Tobias shook his head.

Where are those cray - cray women?

''So, when are you and Penny going out, exactly?'' Tobias turned to me suddenly with a look on his face that said he wanted details. I felt a sudden excitement about talking about my dating life. Was this how middle school boys were supposed to act? Tease and talk deep like this? Slap each other, sterotype, make fun of the opposite gender? Instantly, I felt like I was coming in from ghost world...to boy world. For the first time in my life, I felt I was connecting with my friends, not about spirits or myths. Just chilling and talking about life and how it was going. I sort of liked just chillin.

''After school tomorrow''

* * *

Finally, the girls had gotten back! Yay!

I was really psyched because the food was coming, so I was all hyper, ready to suck on the sweetness of the vanilla milkshake and take in the warmth of the hamburger.

''Man this kicks A'' Tobias moaned, wiping his mouth on his sweatband. Violetta chuckled, her wolf eyes sparkling as she herself pigged out on her burger.

I ate mine in little bites, enjoying it but just being a slow eater who wanted to really taste their food before digesting. I did slurp my smoothie like heck, might I say.

Carrie watched in depression. Dang, you offer a women to look around in a shop until we call her (CARRIE CARRIE CARRIE CARRIE CARRIE), and she gets so gosh insulted. I didnt want to have to listen to her mope about her ghostlines, but having a ghost bud was pretty boss.

Darwin seemed a little off whilst munching on the burger, he seemed a little off whilst slurping the shake. He seemed a little off in his eyes.

''Why are you even going out with POOPy?'' Darwin inquired in a disgusted voice. Violetta gasped.

''Dar, come on. She is obviously going to become his girlfriend. It is awfully rude to treat her that way.''

I smiled awkwardly, yet contently as Violetta slugged Darwin in the arm playfully, causing Tobias to shoot crud out of his mouth (Ya know, burger, some whipped cream).

''Dude!'' Joe cried, though laughing.

''Toby!'' Violetta scolded jokingly.

''OOOOHHHH'' The guys, including me of all people, erupted, whistling annd clapping at the name.

''Toby and Vi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes-'' We continued the rest of the song after that, Joe singing a version in Spanish ''Debajo de un arbol'' (which I dont get cuz it is in a tree not under a tree! Gosh, did I just spell cause (because) as cuz?!) We sang it a few times, clapping to the rhythm as Tobias glowered at me and Darwin (Darwin and I!) who started it, Violetta blushing.

Tobias started up, making kissy noises at me, pretending to be Penny and I. He did the whole back thing where you turn around and rub your back that little kids do. I punched him playfully and told him to shut the heck up.

Eventually, we calmed down and I began to answer Darwin's previous question.

''Because I like POOPy'' I retorted, being it an obvious answer.

''Yeah?, why?'' Darwin asked, everyone packing up thier bags and purses (Joe has a man purse).

I smiled, thinking of all the answers. _Because she is pretty, talented, athletic, intelligent, kind, loving, my oh my the list is mouthwatering like the milkshake. But everyone will start poking fun at me if I say that! Nah, I'll just play stupid...yet safe._

''None of your business'' I say in a total dude voice, sort of gruffy, I elbow him in the arm..er..fin? I raise my eyebrows a few times to say "Cuz, bruh, she is hot'' as if I thought something stupid like that and was so..I dunno.. chill about her?

Darwin fake gags as Tobias claps his hands, finding it hysterical.

Violetta makes a disgusted, annoyed sound as well. ''Men'' She says, unbearable.

Ha, she doesent even have a clue on the inside of a guy mind. Isnt that fun?

* * *

I started becoming different when I got home from the mall. I began looking around my room to explore, finding old knickknacks to toy with, I started listening to pop music, reading about stuff online. Looking at vlogs and advice columns. Playing on my video game counsel my parents had bought (that hadnt been touched in months since now), and even making stupid noises just for fun, just chilling, not once going online to research different ghosts in different regions and countries. Not once, heck, I barely remember what we did at the mall. Pretty sure we found nothing.

I snagged a bag of chips from the cupboard and began chewing them, their crispy taste delicious as I logged onto Elmore Plus to see I had recieved a private message. Gosh, it better not be another dope prank calling me as a ghost.

It was from Penny! Totally not a dope!

''Gumball, why dont you change?'' Mom asked me, hauling in fresh new laundry, stuffed into a basket, yet nicely folded.

''Too lazy'' I retorted. I munched more on my snack as I tried to cover the screen with my paw. I dont like people being all up in my business, even if it wasnt anything bad that I was looking at. I dont like people questioning me and my doings!

''What are you doing?''

Gosh darn it.

''Just hanging on Elmore Plus'' I replied, frowning. My crisp bag was empty!

''Doing what on Elmore Plus?'' She asked, putting my new laundry into my drawers.

''Chatting with my bud'' I said, trying to cover up Penny's gender. Mom always freaks when I talk to girls, no matter if I like them or hate them in any way. Maybe she wants me to move out already. I guess I just find girls and mom together awkward.

''What is their name?'' She inquired, folding some underwear. She placed it carefully into the drawer. Hey, did she put it in the right place?

''Uh...you knoww...Bob?'' I said the name that came quickest to my head. Any Bobs reading this story? If so, shout out to you for reading my journal!

''Uh-huh'' She said suspiciously. Oh no, is she on my trail? How smart is she? ''And..is Bob a girl?''

''Whaaaaaa...no!'' I practically shouted in panic.

''Uh-Huh. What are you and Bob discussing?''

''Uhhh.. '' I looked at the screen to read her message..

 _Penny*Fitzgerald: So, ready for our hot date tomorrow? XD_

''Uhhhhhhh..date fruits?'' I tried. ''Bob loves dates!''

''Dates?'' Mom pops up from pushing stuff in, raising a brow.

''Yup! He loves those guys, they just make him poop a lot...ya know?'' I smiled creepily.

Mom walks over to me, resting her paw on my shoulder as one of my paws is over the screen. ''What is on the screen, Gumball? And who is this Bob?''

I sighed in defeat and fatigue/ annoyance as I took my hand away from the computer to reveal Penny's spunky little message.

Mom reaad it a few times, staring intently at the screen, getting all up in it's face, my mind racking. What would her reaction be? woud she burst out laughing? Would she get mad at me for going on dates? Would she think Penny was innapropriate or something dumb like that? Would she take away my precious laptop?

She chuckled momentarily. ''Seems like a cute girl'' she kisses my cheek and closes the door, the other laundries in her arms, as I smile in relief and happiness.

 _Gumball Watterson: Totally. Now, how hot will it be? Should I bring something lighter so I dont get a fever? XD_

Tomorrow was my first date.

* * *

 **Okay, so a bit shorter than usual perhaps but you know Im just ''Too lazy''.**

 **Anyway, we excited for next chapter?**

 **Again, review to not be like POOPy**


	5. Bro VS Bro

UPDATE: **PLEASE READ THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER ONE AGAIN FOR THE FOLLOWING TO MAKE SENSE. I ADDED SOMETHING IN THERE WHEN GUMBALL IS ASKED TO SPY ON SEBASTIAN. PLEASE READ THIS SEGMENT AGAIN! THANK YOU!**

 _5_

 _Gumball_

I know what I said about people who were losers wrote in their diaries about how perfect Penny was, and other offensive things..but I cannot seem to live by that anymore! Just look at me drooling as I write like an author of a best selling novel about Penny and I! Gosh darn it's so embarrassing! I just dont want to break out into weeping because of all the stress, so Im letting it out on here. I cannot help myself! It feels like Im consumed by Penny ever minute of everyday! Everything I hear or see reminds me of her!

I cant look at green because it reminds me of Penny being Irish. I cant eat peantbutter becuase everytime I try I moan at the taste as if I was kissing Penny. I cant look for lucky pennies becuase if I find one it makes me miss her. Penny, Penny and more Penny! It was only days ago I had began crushing on her, but somehow I felt like it started long before just days ago! I remember it now... had I ever obssessed over someone as much as Penny? Id always wanted to know what she was doing, so I could ruin it or make fun of it. Always wanted to know things about her so I could weaken her. But was all this hatred really an odd way, my way, of showing I cared about her? Was that me as a little boy showing affection? Was it a type of flirting? No wonder my european friends make fun of American wooing. It is just...weird.

I looked in the miror yet again. For a minute, I saw myself differently. I seemed older, more mature in personality. Then, a flash and I saw myself as a little grammar school boy again. _What are you doing?!_ He inquired in disgust at me. _going out with POOPy. Shes gonna wanna kiss you and hug youuuuuu and then she will hold your handddd and you guys will kiss again...then POOPy will call you her baby and youre gonna call her babe and other icky stuff. Then, you gonna get married and have babies! But before you get married at Saint Anne, you gonna be doing this._

He began to childishly make out with his palm. He turned back to me, his little ears pricked up.

''You dont think Penny's a little pretty? Not even cute? Not even a little?'' I tease him, causing him to stomp his foot. _No! I do not think POOPy is pretty! Or cute!_ he retorted. His face was getting red with rage.

''Never have you thought she was cute? Not even a teeny weeny bit?'' I question further, bending down to meet his level. I raise a brow, teasingly.

He seemed to be questioning himself, biting his lip thoughtfully, he turned a light shade of red. He shrugged his shoulders up. _No. Never ever!_

''Oooh. So you have?''

 _I said no! I have never thougt she was beautiful! ever!_

 _Well, perhaps once. Only once...for a short second..._

''When?'' I asked eager. Finally, an answer out of the little snob!

 _Once...at a party. An end of the year party in our class. She was wearing a pretty dress that had a pink bow on it. I told her it was stupid looking...but she actually reminded me of a princess. A pretty princess, at that. She looked so prettttttyyyy...but I told myself I was gawking because it was freaky looking...but it was a lie! She looked so...beautiful._

He put a paw over his chest, his heart seemed to be beating at rapid pace. He gawks at me.

 _Do you remember it, older and uglier Gumball? Do you remember the purdy dress?_

* * *

Fourth Grade End of The Year Party

Wow, this party was as usual...boring. Sure, there were a lot of okay refreshments like cookies and cupcakes. There were drinks like fruit punch. Plus they had dumplings and pizza!

The clingy parents had decided to drop in as well. They came to supervise, which made me always feel bad for those kids. The mothers would bring their newest born and any other sibling as well, the room with cries echoing from the toddlers. The cool cat folks stayed home and waited for their child to be released from school.

The tables were decorated with table cloth, the color pink. plastic cups and plates for kids to hold their deserts. I smiled as I licked my lips. I picked a brownie out of the container it rested in, along with the other brownies, and placed it on my plate. I picked up fruit punch (in a juice box) from the next table of treats, then I took another brownie.

Munching on it carefully, I went around the room, looking for my friends. Even if the party was just okay, I did not want to be alone during it. Nobody wants to be the kid who stands in the corner, looking pathetic and measly. I let the crunchy taste soothe me as my eyes scanned the room.

In front of me at the dumpling table was POOPy FitzGEEK. I squinted at her, something seeming different.

As POOPy thanked the parent in charge of the dumplings, she smiled a great big grin. POOPy turned around to look for her friends Paper Face and Masami (I was never really annoyed by Masami so I just left her like that). I let my pupils widen as I gawked helplessly at her. She wore a white little dress, with lace and with straps the color gold. On the back of this lacey dress was a pink bow, huge like a kimono one. My mouth was open slightly, but I slammed it shut.

 _She looks...different in that...pretty..very prett- wait what?_

I fake gag as she starts to come over, Paper face, Masami and Molly calling her over. They waved their hands from behind me, at the other side of the table, gathering cupcakes.

POOPy grinned as she walked over, and overcome with a sickly, weak and excited feeling, I sneered ''That dress looks stupid on you, POOPy''

She scoffs. ''Not like you look so good, _Dumball'_

POOPy pushes into me, brushing my shoulder. At that exact moment I felt shivers go up my spine. My breath was caught and my heart stopped.

I felt my face turn red. ''Whatever!'' I spat at her, using the weakest comeback ever. She and her girlfriends laugh. I whip around to see Tobias. His eyes are all excited, big and bright.

''Wanna see something radical?''

I nod, my tongue glued down.

* * *

''Ohh..that party..'' I say, feeling a blush creep up my neck. Little Gumball in the mirror nods enthusiastically.

 _Yes! You remember it! Are you gonna hold her hand?_ He asks excitedly. He stares up at me as I stand back up to peer down at him.

''Oh, Im - a - gonna kiss her too.'' I reply, crossing my arms at the little tike. He claps his paws.

 _Ooooh. You are bad, aren't you?_ He nods, approving of my style from inside his prison..my mirror. Or was it my imagination? I wasn't sure, but I laughed anyway.

''Yeah, okay kid. Now, you have to leave. I have to continue getting ready. Penny said she is going to call me any minute to ask what to wear'' I grin as I pull my jeans up to my waist. ''Not like she needs to wear anything special to look wonderful''

 _Awwww man...did you have to grow up to be one of those types of guys? Those cheesy ones from books like ''Love at Midnight?'' wait...are we a vampire?_

I chuckled a bit. Then, while pulling my sweater over my head, I answered ''No, afraid I am not a vampire. Well...we are not a vampire.''

 _Oh, good. I never really thought much of it, but once I tasted my own blood. Aside from that, brush your teeth. You know how Mom tells you costantly your breath stinks. Annoying, is it not? Anyway, BRUSH YOUR TEETH._

''Okay, okay. Dont worry, Im going to brush my teeth.'' I dusted off my sweater with my hands and looked up into the mirror. In a flash, little me had vanished, the reflection in the mirror identical to mine. My tan sweater with dark cuffs, my trousers a typical, plain jean shade. My breath? Most likely atrocious, but I was going to get to that right now.

Heading down the seemingly dark hall to the bathroom, I see my father is already occupying it. The big (fat) pink bunny is shaving his face, covered in shaving cream. On his waist is a alabaster white towel, slightly covered in shaving cream. Dad must have to shave a lot. He is a rabbit after all, a tall one at that.

''Hey son'' He adresses me by my occupation, his offspring. His eyes sparkle as he speaks, possibly the only thing Mom could have found attractive besides his kindness. Or maybe women like chubby men because they remind them of Father Christmas, or someone who actually has a job. ''Heard you've made friends with a girl''

OOOHHH. My name is Richard and my son talks to girls! Such a big deal! i never thought Gumball would ever make friends with girls! What century are we living in, for sakes?

''Uh..yeah, Dad'' I reply, picking up my toothbrush and toothpaste (my toothpaste was extra minty).

''Whats her name, son?''

''Uh...her name is Penny...Penny Fitzgerald'' I say, a bit nervously. I did not want to be giving away her identity, but somehow talking made me loosen up and gave me a happy feeling. I squirted some paste on my brush.

''Is she older than you, son?'' he asked, winking at me like he and I were The Gigalo Buddies. I say ''Dadddddddd'' and then I say ''No!''

''Are you close friends?'' He tries, steering thhe subject away from our previous one. Dad stares down at me, expectantly.

Did Mom put him up to the snooping? Cause I am not convinced he cares all that much about my friends because even though I have known Tobias and Joe since I was under five, he still messes up their names and calls them ''Tobit'' (From a religious story) and ''Josie'' (from The Pussycats, I guess. He cannot even get the right gender on Joe!)

''You could say that, I guess'' I begin brushing my teeth slowly..

''What I am trying to figure out son, is if she is your girlfriend. All I am doing is dong what your mother told me to do'' Dad blurts, honestly.

Bingo!

I continue brushing my teeth, crazily in pace. The man doesn't look away from me, me myself trying to keep my eyes from meeting his. I just didnt feel comfortable with telling my dad she was my girlfriend..wait! She wasnt just yet...we didnt even have our first date yet! So technically, I wouldn't be lying to the people I care about.

Darwin pops his head in, seeming distressed without his shoes on (in the nude, basically). There was a towel in his hand, causing me to assume he was going to take a nice long bath. Great, Watterson Men Reunion.

''What we talking about?'' He asks innocently as he skips into the room, hsi usual happy posture and voice intact.

''Well, Darwin, me and your brother were discussing his new friend...uh..um..Polly, is it?''

''Yeah, Dad, Polly'' I retorted, spitting out while gritting my teeth.

Darwin laughs while turning the water on in the bathtub. ''Ohhhh you mean Penny, his girlfriend''

''She's not my girlfriend, not yet anyway'' I tried hard not to bite my jaw, my teeth gritted tightly. Shut up, Darwin!

Darwin laughs again. My father grins.

''SO, son, she is your girlfriend.''

''No! No she is not!'' I interject, my voice getting slightly panicky. ''I haven't eevn gone a date with her or anything!'' I wipe muuy mouth on a towel hanging on the door.

''That's today, Mister Dad. His date with ''Polly'' is today.'' That little fish barged into our conversation once again! Nevertheless, I still love him. Gumball! Keep your fists at your waist!

''Hehe. Yeah, Dad. My date is today. Wonder how it slipped my mind. Hehe'' I scatched the back of my head anxiously, hoping my words didnt sound as fake as they were.

I watch as his eyes light up, big and dark on his light pink body. He drops the razor into our sink sloppily as he runs out the door of the restroom, his towel falling as he races down the steps.

''Nicole, Nicole! Gumball has a date with some girl named Polly!''

Darwin laughs aloud yet again, pressing his feet against the bath as he closes the curtain, ending the discussion. But oh no, I'm not done with him.

''What was that for, you blabber mouth? Did you have to tell Dad all that stuff?'' I question, seething with rage as I hold in my fists while glaring at the curtain.

As the water gets hotter, Darwin replied saying ''You're lucky I didn't tell him or Mrs Mom about all the kissing, yet here you are whining. I love you to pieces, and want you to have a good life and whatnot, but I am still infuriated by the fact you kept this from me. Your best friend, nonetheless, your brother.''

''I was embarrassed, okay? And I didn't want someone to hear me.'' I said honestly, pressing my ear against the curtain softly.

''Oh, really? Didnt you tell Tobias about it?''

''Tobias was already snooping like a bloodhound, there was no point in keeping it. Besides, his mouth doesn't have depth like yours does.''

''Are you sayin I have a fat mouth?''

''No, Im saying you have a humongous mouth! You blab everything! I have to hold you in from speaking. Heck, you barely keep your own secrets.''

Darwin turns the water off suddenly, then pushes open the curtain. ''Just get out.''

I glare down on him. ''Whatever, I'll be back soon for lunch, we are just getting a late sunday breakfast. Love ya''

''Love you too'' He grumbles, picking up a towel and begins wrapping it around himself.

I do as he wants and slam the door shut, my anger not yet at bay.

 **I just came back from my vacation with my folks! hope you like this chapter! Next we will see THE DATE and we will meet one of my OCs, along with possibly finding out who took the photo (Most likely not until later in the story).**

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER LISTEN TO THE SONG ''MY EYES ADORED YOU'' ON YOUTUBE! AND KEEP REVIEWING!**


	6. POOPy Forever

**Okay, so we are back again and I am presenting to you my OC that I never use but today have decided to do so! SOOOO, enjoy!**

 **And listen to ''My Eyes Adored You'' or ELSE.**

 _6_

 _Gumball_

Pulling out my summer camp back pack, I stuffed it with a wad of cash, my cellphone, mints glue and a crucifix chain. I zipped it up and slugged it over my back, then stormed out of my room, still a little upset and hurt about the whole Darwin incident.

I hurried down the carpeted steps to the door, hoping to get passed my mother and father, who were so nosy it wasn't even close to being funny. Hopping down the last step, I heard someone clear their throat.

''Gumball''

I sighed heavily as I pulled the backpack off and flung it on the couch. Then, with it, I flung myself aggressively on the tan colored sofa as well. ''What?''

Mom walked over calmly to the couch, then crossed her legs and sat down next to me. She sucked in her air, a bit unprepared might I say. She sipped her coffe, in a white mug, cautiously. That's right. Proceed with caution, lady. Im already livid.

''Well, Gummypuss, I hadn't anticipated this day would come so soon..I just...you never seemed interested in girls! I never expected you to be leaving today on a date..with Penny Fitzgerald, of all the girls!''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' I asked sharply. I arched a brow, offended.

''Oh no, Gummy! I didnt mean it like that. It's just that...Penny is Penny. I know her mother very well since I was little. Her mother and I have been very concerned for her well being. Penny's very concentrated on looks, adult topics such as ''making out'' and boys at the moment. Penny is always dumping boys for other boys, and just recently she dumped another. Gummypuss, I dont want her to do that to you...to dump you for someone better looking or richer''

''Are you saying Im not good enough?'' I inquire bluntly, more offended then before, pushing myself away from her on the couch.

''No, no! I just...Gumball..we're both aware of your shabby social status amongst children in your grade...and your shyness to new people..you dont have a lot of friends and you never bring them home...''

I stood up from the couch. ''I know I'm a loser, thanks! But Penny is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I've never felt so alive or excited! And Penny isnt going to dump me because she's changed!'' I was starting to cry up my stress, my anxiety, and my hurt. I sniffled, my emotions pouring out slowly.

''Gummypuss, I never said you were a loser, I said you needed help getting friends. that you're struggling in that...but you're smart and kind, and Penny...Penny isnt totally like that...Gumball! where are you going with her?''

I sniffled more, with more force and looking into the truth. She thought I was a loser! That Penny was a bad influence, and that she would dump me or worse..stand me up! I know it seems to be only a few days since we kissed, but I think I really always thought she was pretty! That I liked her deep down..and that's been a long time!

''Gumball!'' She scolded. ''Dont yell, and dont cry! there's no need. Go have fun on your date..and please be careful..'' She grabbed my hand to rub it, but I pulled away, though i greatly wanted a cuddle. I wasnt going to show weakness or forgiveness.

I picked my black bag up roughly, pulled it over myself and muttered. ''Goodbye, I love you'' through gritted teeth.

She gaped as I shut the door.

* * *

Penny had said her cousin was to pick me up in her car, since she was older and had a license. I was on the lookout from my porch for a black Toyota, whilst also looking for the license plate.

Finally, a black car pulled up and parked in front of the front garden, prompting me to walk down the steps, somewhat depressed from earlier. Surely, Penny will cheer you up, Gumball! Just wait until you guys get to the arcade and pizza place, eating and kissing! It will be so fun, youll trample right over everyone's faces!

I wave at the car, my mood improving slightly at each wag. a window opened to reveal an older peanut, her shell having yet to be taken off. On her nut colored face was a blue bow hanging by her antler, the rest of her I couldnt see from that distance.

I opened the car door, greeted by Penny's other cousin, Leslie the flower boy.

''Hey, Gumball! Penny's at the mall, and Im heading over to the candy shoppe a block away. How are you?'' This makes me smile.

''Oh, Im quite alright Leslie. How are you?'' I know we sound boring, but we aren't really close buds or anthing..simply classmates.

''Im exceptional!'' Leslie replies enthusiastically. '' I am quite hungry, though...''

''Okay, kid. Excited for your date?'' A voice asks from the front of the car. I turn my head from Leslie to see the older peanut, getting ready to speed off.

''Um, yeah'' I say awkwardly. ''Um, who are you?''

Leslie laughs then leans back in the black seat.

''Im Penny's cousin Penelope. We have the same birth name, but she chose to shorten it to sound flirty or whatever. Anyway, Im your driver today.''

''Oh, right. Im Gumball'' I put my hand out and she turns around to shake it. I look down to see she wears furry blue boots on her feet.

Strapping myself in, I sigh in enjoyment. I felt like sandwiched in a big pool of warmness and friendship.

Leslie looks at me, and i stare back at him. He places a petal on my paw.

''Be careful, man. Just...be careful...''

I nod slowly, a little creeped by that. Penelope look at me through her mirror as we start off.

''What Leslie is trying to say is that Penny..Penny isnt the deepest girl in the lake. In fact, she is pretty shallow. Gumball, just be careful becuase Penny breaks any guy's heart, whether she likes him or not she is a heart breaking machine. I will tell you a few stories on the way...I always hear them during family disputes.''

I gulp. ''Uh..okay'' I am a little hesitant, but I feel it would be best just to listen, whether they are pranking me or not

''Pennys first boyfriend was in fifth grade, the year they decided to mix classes at the grammar school. His name was some sort of German...and he was fairly nice and cute -''

''Do we have to talk about this?'' Leslie inquires in disgust.

''As I was saying, Penny got with him. She asked him to be her BF and he did so cause he liked her alot. She was pretty and girly.''

''My, she was'' I droned, resting my head in my palm. Leslie mumbled.

''Anyway, they were together for a month when Peny asked some other athletic guy to be her BF. Then, heck broke loose between those two boys, and Penny had already started dating a fourth grader, she was so desperate.''

''She's a really bad story teller, so sorry to offend your art, Gumball'' Leslie muttered in my ear. I chuckled momentarily.

''Next was sixth grade, she dated:

Al Willhelm (seventh grader)

Bruce O Malley (eighth grader)

Alfred Ali

Michael Palermo

Keith Berg''

Blah, Blah, Blah!

Darn, Penny was dating a lot of guys! Even ones years older than her! Okay, okay, so she was an expierenced dater and I wasnt. So? That shouldnt mean she was going to cheat on me like those other boys! Penny was being nice and friendly, I mean she acted respectful that night I helped her dump Sebastian. How could she be such a heart eater?

My chest grew forests of butterflies, letting them free from their cocoons as they flung themselves out and glided through my bones, tickling my heart.

''Penelope!'' Leslie whisper scolded. ''Stop telling these stories...you're makin him white in the face! And Gumball shouldnt be white!''

Penelope stopped her list, and shut her mouth after what felt like half an hour. She was still in the face, but not sour. Penelope mumbled ''Sorry, kid.''

I nodded, holding on tighter to the straps of my bag.

Finally, Penelope made a right turn and drove into the Elmore Shopping Center parking lot.

* * *

When we stepped out of the jet black car, our feet met the rough ground. Peering up, shading my eyes with my hand I looked back and forth for Penny.

Penelope chuckled. ''Penny's inside, kid. I'll just come in and check on her, then I promise I'll leave.'' I nodded, eager.

Leslie hopped behind us in his beige pot, his roots having the purpose of legs as he strutted across the grounds to the front door. I looked up at the red sign in excitement, checking my phone for texts from Mom. Nothing.

The cool, almost cold, air hit us in the face like a slap when we huddled inside. I began looking from store to store, peering back and forth, in search of my date as we walked through. Each place I glanced at had no Penny.

''Where is she?'' I question, finally after walking through half the place. ''I thought she said she would tell you where she was located''

''Ohhhh! Its one of those again!'' Leslie whimpered, flipping his leaves up and down in distraught. ''Penelope! She's done it again!''

''Done what again?'' I blurted out, having trying to hold in my confusion.

Penelope did not dare make eye contact with either me or Leslie. He awaited for Penelope herself to reply..but the time didnt come. Panick started sinking in. Penny wasnt here! She was missing, lost, kidnapped!

''OHHHH. Penelope! Do something! call Uncle Patrick, he said to call if she did this again! Im worried! Penelope, do something!'' Leslie's sanity was weakening every moment, and I had no clue why. ''Dont just gape and wait for her to arrive!''

''Patrick? why are we calling her father?''

''Gumball, she's disobeyed once more! Ohhhh she's going to be grounded! This has become a serious issue! Something must be done about that..that..''

''Leslie, hold your tongue! I have Unkie on speed dial. Let me ring him up before we do...the thing..'' Penelope interrupted.

''Ohhh I dont want to have to do this every time that she wolf decides to stand a guy up! I'm tired of her disloyalty and sins! These are sins, Penelope. Sins, I tell you! She's commited the same one over and over...!'' Leslie cried. ''Broken one of the commandments! The exact same one!''

Penny stood me up? She..she stood me up?

''Penny stood me up?'' I asked, holding in the pain I felt in my chest. Leslie whimpered.

''Penelope! Look at him! It's all our fault..poor guy!''

''Im right here, Leslie. Stop freaking out.''

''Leslie, tell Gumball about the mix up while I attempt to contact this guy..''

Leslie turns from his freak out. He picks my hand up, as if having done this over a hundred times.

''Gumball, Penny...Penny isnt coming...'' He began then trailed off, only to return moments later. ''Penny does this a lot...standing guys up like this. I'm sorry..but the thing is we promise to drive you back home once Uncle Patrick gets here from work. Penny has been doing this for years, and he said another time that the next time she did this she would get in serious trouble. Stuff taken away, not being allowed to go anywhere besides family and school stuff..''

This was ridiculous, a huge frown on my face anyway. Mom and everyone else was right! Penny stood me up! Probably got back with Sebastian and right at this moment he's probably enjoying the kisses that were meant for me!

I begin to cry, disappointed.

''Dont worry, I'll just call my mother to pick me up. No need to get Pat to do so. I can probably even take the bus..'' I pulled change out of my knapsack to show to him. Leslie forced a weak smile.

''Yeah, okay. He says he can just call his mum..I dont know...didnt you know she had a date? No? Hey, Gumball. Uncle Patrick says sorry about-wait, what? Penny's...she's...dancing? why? Put her on!''

Penelope takes the phone off her ear and presses a button. ''You're on speaker, Pen. There's a guy here. Your date. Why aren't you here, you diva?''

A muffled voice crackles into the phone, noises coming from inside the background through the cellphone.

''Huh?'' Penny asked through the phone, the noises getting stronger. I heard the sounds of at least ten kids and slurping of soda in the background I heard music tinted in their as well.

'' Where are you?'' Penelope repeated as I took out my phone from the bag and went into my contacts list.

''Im having a party with a few friends.'' Penny yelled, trying to be heard over the noise. I heard a ''WHOO-HOO'' from the room.

''You're supposed to be here. With Gumball''

''Was that today?''

Ouch. And Ive been daydreaming non stop about today, and she cannot even remember the date we had? And she was the one who asked me out! My hands turned to fists, but my heart was smashed to smithereens, weak and cold.

''Yeah, you idiot!''

''Ohh..wait, Masami dont touch that spider cage...uh, yah, can you tell Gumball Im busy with Mister Cuddles?''

Penelope put a hand over her white phone. ''Penny's having a party. She forgot about today''

''Oh. Yeah...that's cool...'' I replied, lying through my fierce sharp teeth.

Penelope turned the speaker off and continued reprimanding her younger cousin over the wires, me taking it as my turn to leave.

Leslie forgot about the candy shopping he had planned to do, along with his hunger. He stayed by Penelope's side, listening in a nosy manner to what they said.

I tightened my fists around the cheap black straps of my knapsack as I let myself out of the mall, my thoughts chasing after one another. I began texting Mom.

What was I feeling? Hurt? Humiliated? Sad? Perhaps a combination of the three. I let my mind trace to all the other boys Penny's dated and hurt. I imagined their hearts in a little room, their names plastered on little bottles with it's essence. Like a collection of broken hearts, mine now being added to it.

How had this happened? How could I have been fooled? POOPy would always be POOPy. Smelly, disgusting and revolting beyond. She had a rag doll face, but her personality was poop. Why didnt I listen to Darwin? So smart, he was!

When my family's yellow van pulled up before me, Darwin hopped out of the car, most likely having read the texts I had sent my mother moments before.

Darwin pulled me in for a hug, just as I began returning it. I sniffed a bit as Mom joined in on the warm penguin hug, our bodies pressing tightly in a safe grasp.

''You don't need a girl, Gumball'' Darwin told me, warm and oozing with affection. ''Not even POOPy''

''POOPy forever'' I mumble, still sad and in need of a kiss from POOPy. Mom kissed my head. Not the type of kiss I wanted or the person I wanted it from, but close enough.

* * *

 **SO, POOPy has abandoned Gumball, up to her usual stuck up popular teen girl poop. but is Penny, even though seeming forgetful and careless, still in love with Gumball? And will Gumball try to push away his love feelings that just wont budge? How will the PAC react?**

 **Will they make up? How does Gumball go on?**

 **Find out next time! and listen to the song...**

 **''MY EYES ADORED YOU''**


	7. Sebastian Strikes

**Hello! This chapter might be shorter than the last one, just saying. Please review with more feedback and if you have any, I might be open to a few ideas or requests!**

 **LISTEN TO THE SONG ''MY EYES ADORED YOU''**

 _7_

 _Gumball_

It was Monday. Of all the days I could have felt emotionally hurt on, it was Monday. Monday was the beginning of the school work filled week, dreaded by most.

When I got to class that morning, about 8:15 or so, I felt everyone staring at me. Perhaps, toilet paper was stuck to my foot, or perhaps Leslie the gossip spilt it all. I searched around for the pink flower boy, and saw him avoiding my gaze from the back of the classroom. Beside his guilty body posture was his stupid instrument from the school band. No offense, but Im more of a strings type of guy. Whether it is violin or guitar. I like them better.

As I walked towards the first seat I saw, I gave the instrument case a good, yet harmless, kick. Leslie gasped in shock and most likely horror. I sat down firmly and quickly, just as Leslie began cooing at his dumb little music maker..a flute, I presume? he glares at me, but I do not see it. I just feel strong eyes on me, burning me down.

I pile up my binders and stick them under my desk, monotone in my eyes. So, unbright. They are usually gleaming with joy, but today was something else.

The door swung open to reveal the typical bad girl- tight mini skirt, the color pink. Lip gloss smeared on her POOPalicious face, and a lime green jacket over a tank top. Yup, my first crush, POOPy walked in.

I recited a prayer in my head, asking for peace. Even if it didnt work, it felt better to reveal you wanted it or get if off your chest, so to speak.

I glance up at POOPy as Paper Face and the other poops walk in behind her, like her own PAC. Except these girls specialized in beig poops! Crossing her legs, sitting at her usual desk on the far side of the room, Penny - er, POOPy brought out her cellphone. I know this isn't right, but I hope she gets caught texting and that darn phone gets taken away from her. For a long long time!

I turn away from observing as Miss Lucy Simian walks in. Everyone I know hates her, except her hairy slug boyfriend Principal Nigel Brown. I bet even Miss Simian, who is practically a demon (may **he** forgive me) remembered her first date with Brown! Miss Simian is rude to children, to adults, to the world yet she gets love? P.B. certainly should have it, but why should Simian?

I hear a voice clear her throat, sending chills down my spine. Please, please let it not be me!

I peer up to see Penny is getting THE EYE from the monkey woman, Penny glancing up then back down. She squirms, but doesent answer the noise.

''Is that a phone you have, Miss Fitzgerald?''

''Hmm?''

''Is that a phone? In my classroom?''

''I believe so''

Miss Simian smirked, and then swiped it right out of her hands. POOPy let out a gasp of horror, as Miss Simian turned to read the screen and it's contents.

The baboon cleared her throat, then read the messages aloud for everyone.

''Hey Masami,

didnt c u since the (party emoji)

hey P,

When u going out with your bf?

M, I dunno.''

Everyone begins snickering, as my heart already on the last string, breaks. It falls into the sea, the sharks picking at it's remains as it drops farther into the blue.

POOPy already got another boyfriend? I guess I shouldn't be suprised! POOPy is everything the typical American Male Teen desires- she kisses like heck. Is she hot? Mamma Mia, it would be a sin to disagree! Can she be sweet and feisty at the same time? Heck yeah! So why wouldnt she be able to find a probably dreamy guy? One who has interests like football or any sport. I like slap-ball (never heard of it? exactly my point.). He probably gets a huge allowance, at least more than I myself. This boy most likely has great, gorgeous dark hair and flawless tan skin (well poop to you, he's a late bloomer if he doesent have pimples! So there!). Everything I am totally against (except good hair) along with having a six pack already, or stylish clothes (I bet he has more fedoras than me!). Darn, Zachary Tristopher Watterson (that was my real name before we changed it, but I use it on myself when I try to be serious) Stop acting so jealous! You're turning into a green eyed beast! Wait, why would you be so green with envy? She may be hotter than the sun but she's still POOPy. The girl who looks for guys to kiss, then breaks their hearts into smithereens and collects them! Woah, Gumball, stay cool. She isnt a murderer for sakes! And if she was, she would be the prettiest, most adorabe murderer of all...

Gumball! Your heart is turning to goo! Stop it!

I glanced at POOPys expression, and saw something quite unusual. Penny was blushing madly, her face looking burnt from the heat in her cute little cheeks. It made me smile, not because she was humiliated, but crushes look cute when they embarrass themselves (post a review on my journal if you agree - Gumball).

CRUSHES? Woah, now, Penny wasnt my crush. Anymore.

Miss Simian confiscated the phone, throwing it in her box of confiscated knick knacks, as the laughter died away.

* * *

I cant help it.

No, Im not going crazy over POOPy. Please, Im totally over that poop face. Nevertheless, I still believe her to be hot.

What I CANNOT help is that I want to know what Penny was telling Masami about her new boyfriend. What did they do together? Have they kissed yet? Who is this Wannabe Romeo?

I knew the way to find out, of course. I wasnt just Gumball Watterson, the ghost hunter, or the food lover, or just simply ''Watterson''. I was also Gumball Watterson, the infamous troublemaker. Am I proud? Kinda.

The way to find out is to read the messages on her phone. Take the phone out of the box, read her notes, previous calls and contacts. I know Im a nosy little scoundrel, but Im a cat. That's kind of what we excel in. Besides pouncing and flexability.

I know, from excellent research and eavesdropping skills that at this hour, Miss Simian and P.B. go out for lunch. It's study hall at the moment, so the only remaining adults are the librarian, Mr Small and Coach. Coach is busy building her daughter Jamie up in the gym (she got special permission for Jamie to skip S.H.), the librarian cannot leave her post, and Small is an idiot, fairly said.

I pricked my ears up at footfalls traveling down the hallway. I perked my eyes up to see a little peanut!

''Do you know where Penny is, Mister Kitty Cat?''

''Um...no, not at the moment, um..''

''Stefani. My name is Stefani, and Penny is my sister!'' At least, I believe she said that. She was a mere infant, probably only the age of my own sister. But, who gives a poop...this was Penny's sister!

''Why are you here?'' I inquire at the girl, bending down to meet her height. Stefani smiles widely.

''Mommy no like Penny's dress, so she say this'' (as you see this time I put her exact words, not tranlsation from boo boo baby talk). Stefani pulled a bag out, a plastic one, and tugged out a pair of orange sneakers and orange sweatbands.

I, for one, thought these sneakers were just plain...adorable! Like Penny's sweet little voice and cute little antlers. I was a fan of Mrs Fitzgerald already!

''Aww...Im sure Penny will just adore it!'' NOT!

Stefani smiled a big grin, full of crooked teeth waiting to pop so the tooth fairy could come (the toothfairy was the most wicked cool thing ever!) and leave a cute little toy or a few pocket money additions.

''Bye, Mister Kitty Cat!'' She skipped down the hall, having seen her sister walk out of the girl locker room, chatting away with Paper Face and Carmen.

''SISSSSSSSSSSYYYYY!'' Stefani cried joyously down the hall, skipping over to her sister, who looked ready to poop her pants.

''Mommy got you dis and the Mister Kitty Cat likes it toooooo!''

Penny's face curled into a face of horror, her sister being at school in front of her besties with a booger dangling from her nose. Penny looked revolted by it, but I found it cute. Babies were adorable little things.

'''Uh...Stefani, I'll wear it. Just go outside with Da and Ma so I can change.''

''Okay!'' Stefani said fervently, rushing to the steps, but before she could she said ''Bye Mister Kitty Cat!''

I smiled my crooked smirk as I waved to her warmly. I chuckled then turned to look up at Penny, who was laughing about something with Carmen and Paper Face. In her wedged shoes, she walked over to a nearby garbage can and flung the bag inside - with the contents inside of it!

I growled softly. Was she a typical stereotypical chick or what?

She and her friends walked and turned to corner to the library for class as I prayed quickly, then stuck my claw on the tip of my blue finger into the door lock. I turned it roughly, then it clicked as I let myself in.

I didnt need to flick the lightswitch - I was a cat! I see better in dark then in light, so night walks were perfect for me- along with not attracting attention.

I walked over to the desk where Simian usually rested at, and for a faint second I saw her sitting there, sipping her coffe.

Pulling open the drawers, I saw many interesting objects. A pencil, a pack of sugar cubes. I also saw a video game, and an envelope.

It was adressed to ''Juliet'' from ''Romeo''. I quickly devoured the letter, letting each word sink into my skin, my own desires being forgotten.

 _Dear ''Juliet'',_

 _I've been thinking about us lately. I wish we could spend more time together outside of school..go to othe places together like Paris or Rome. Get married to you, even. vut with the kids needing to be educated and me needing money, it simply doesent fit. Im sorry._

 _Love, ''Romeo''_

Suddenly, everything seemed darker. Less comfortable, may I add. I slipped the letter into it's envelope solemnly as I picked the box up from where I sat on the floor.

I held the cold phone in my hands, lifeless. I pressed the button in the middle, and light flickered over the screen. I clicked the message icon and scrolled.

Nothing but what Simian read aloud this morning. I went to call history, and I will tell you the names.

Masami N.

Teri

SEBASTIAN

Masami N.

Masami N.

Obviously Masami was a popular friend among the cheer crowd. The name stuck out- not Masami but Sebastian. I thought Penny planned to sabotage the little mutt, but why would she call him? I mean, I thought they hated each other. Had he been invited to the party Penny hosted?

My heart began beating faster, twas time for lunch.

* * *

I strolled down the hall, quite serious. Usually the PAC and I would be joking around this hour, but the walk seemed quiet except for Joe doing a dolphin impression. Darwin quickly topped it.

''Hey, Gumball, how was your first date?'' Violetta questioned me, her eyes sparkling with curiousity. Darwin flinched, but seemed to realize I was a big boy and could explain myself.

''She stood me up, but I'm alright.'' I wrapped an arm around my friend, much to the annoyance of rainbow clad Tobias. He simply grunted, but I chuckled at this reaction, exclaiming ''Sorry, Toby, didnt mean to use my incredible manliness on your girlfriend''

Tobias turned momentarily red and then ''Hmmphed'' at me, before turning around in embarrassment. Joe and Darwin snickered as Carrie floated all monotone and poop.

''She stood you up?'' Violetta repeated, snapping Tobias and his loyalty back. Tobias furrowed a brow ''What? Woman was a no show?''

I nodded, frowning slightly. ''Yeah, but hey let us be merry. Wanna talk about gho-''

''Im so sorry, Gumball! What a horrible encounter!'' Violetta cried sympathetically, ignoring my silent plea for her to shut up. ''Thats rotten!''

Joe was quick to move in, patting my back, standing on his tippy toes. Tobias seemed to be deep in thought, and even though he gave no comfort, I knew he was a bit frazzled by the event.

''Oh, it's fine. I was perfectly okay with it...I wasnt in love or anything stupid like that'' I chuckled fraudly, my heart crying in pain and emotion. I was sad! Really, really sad! Just from those words, those fake words. I was in love with her! Maybe even obsessed! I might have been playing it cool, but my heart was in half with mold quickly, yet slowly, eating at it and leaving it to filth.

Violetta put a hand on my chest, looking into my eyes. ''I dont understand you boys'' she told me ''but what I do know is that unrequited care hurts. Stop playing it like youre okay with Penny not giving a poop about your emotion. Youre a freaking little boy under thirteen - start acting like it''

I began to sob. I know it was uncool, but I didnt like being confronted with truth. I cried somewhat whilst choking on my whimpers, the PAC quickly going into a mess of worry. Violetta held my shoulder while I looked away from the glances of people walking by. Darwin layed his head on my shoulder, the others frowning at the situation.

* * *

We got to the cafeteria, thankfully. Munching on my sandwich, I sniffled slightly every chance I received. Crying it out made me feel better.

Violetta and Tobias went to get hot lunch, which is basically sucky school lunch. Darwin pulled out fish flakes of his tin can lunch box, turning to peer at me from where he sat beside me.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah, of course'' I retorted roughly, biting hardly into the bread. Darwin heaved a sigh, then looked up to Joe who was across.

''Any new ghost sites?''

''No, but I found this hysterical review on a ghost tour in upstate. Come here and read it''

Darwin walked up to peer over at what Joe had, resting on his part of the table. A laptop, the screen flashing brightly as Darwin scanned it with his eyes. He smirked momentarily, but not even that seemed to cheer him up. His bro was upset, and that seemed to falter his personality so.

The click clack of man wedges signaled us someone was coming. Darwin quickly plopped down next to Joe, who shut his laptop faster than anything. Sebastian looked down on us from the head of our lunchroom table.

''Well, look what the mule brought in'' Darwin muttered harshly to the dog, who meremly raised an eyebrow. ''Why are you even here, Longquin?''

''Oh, Darwin, you flatter me. I am not here to fight- simply to make a proposal to your elder brother''

''Stop talking like you're some fancy guy. This is America and there aint nuttin fancy here'' Joe debated in a weird way of speaking.

Sebastian did not seem to be fazed by the two sharp tongues- he looked at me with a mischievous little smirk. Somewhat creepily, Sebastian played with a envelope in his paws.

''Well?''

''I am having a party at my mansion this weekend...I want a large group there, it is going to be the biggest party of the year. So, I am here to cordially invite you and your gang or whatever to my party.''

I gave him a ''what the heck'' look, then turned to the PAC.

''I love a good shindig!'' Idaho Van pelt exclaimed from behind us at the next table. ''Am I invited?''

''Yeah, sure, whatever!'' Sebastian replied carelessly. ''Anyway, you boys up for it?''

''Anh. Im not really big on partying, dancing or anything like that...parties usually get outta control these days...I just dunno..'' I said honestly, trailing off skeptically.

Sebastian leaned down to reach me where I sat. He whispered, dauntingly, in my ear.

''Ya know, Watterson boy, this might be your chance to get with Penny for real. Every girl is gonna be there, even that hot wolf Violetta is coming. So, just get this in your head- nice and dark, music blasting, a huge mansion. It's a costume party, so wearing cool costumes and Penny wearing something hot. Imagine all you could do with her, alone, if you get away from the crowd. Dance together, hold hands and kiss,'' My heart beats quicker and quicker, my face going pink, my heart filled with desire of holding her soft little tan colored hands. ''And if you refuse to come, I promise by nine o clock everyone in the mansion will see this'' he pulled out a photo of me kissing Penny. That wicked camera snap!

Like a normal kid, I was embarrassed by the whole ''puppy love'' topic. I had to go to that party!

But before the shocked Joe or Darwin could disagree with me, I put a paw up to signal them to shut their mouths as I looked the mutt in the eye. Maybe it was my stupid brain going haywire, or my hormones whatever those are supposed to be, but I said firmly as I snatched the invitation from his paw ''We'll be there''.

* * *

 **So, Gumball figures out pushing away love is sometimes hard. He also gets invited to ''The Party of The Year'' and is going to reunite with POOPy, his desires taking him over (along with a little persuasion). Will POOPy be sorry about their foiled date? is she really all that bad and cruel? Will this party soon be revealed as Sebastian's plan to humiliate the PAC, but more importantly, Gumball? What is his prank idea and what will the shindig be like?**

 **Stay tuned to find out! Remember to review and favorite/follow!**

 **A/N P.S.**

 **LISTEN TO ''MY EYES ADORED YOU''**

 **This is also my longest chapter yet!**


	8. My Embarrassing Undies

**Hello, friends! I am really happy to be up to the eighth chapter! SO enjoy and laugh!**

 _8_

 _Gumball_

So, the party was tonight at Sebastian's mansion. Friday rolled along quickly, huh? Anyway, Im waiting for the PAC to arrive so we can carpool in my fathers van. It's this mustard yellow color, and obviously isnt new. But, hey, transportation is transportation.

I plopped my striped fedora on my head, smiling at my costume in the mirror. My mother speedily ordered it online becuase Mother worries about me being made fun of by other kids, because I was born in N.Y. and kids there are a little harsh, so to speak, at certain moments. It wasn't even me who got into the fights- just my Arabic friends. They were so much fun to be around- when they weren't cussing in their language in the schoolyard. Some kids would take me for advantage, though, so Mother has partial right to be concerned. It was only second grade, but ya know.

I was going as a nineteen twenties gangster, which I though was pretty cool. I was wearing the fedora, the striped outfit. I was waiting for only ten minutes when a crowd of light crashed up my staircase, into my bedroom at seven o clock.

''Hey, guys! Wicked costumes!'' I said approvingly. Tobias was wearing a soccer uniform from when we were in N.Y. The story is that we lived in the same two door apartment, and both families wanted to move somewhere different. That somewhere? Elmore, C.A. We used to play soccer, but we quit becuase it was boring and the kids were as well.

Darwin came out of the bathroom wearing a blonde wig and a brown colored pair of boots. I asked what he was, he said he was poop. Everyone laughed.

Violetta had quite the outfit..she was wearing a red hood with a choker necklace, a red and black trimmed dress and boots. I asked what she was, her reply was ''a demented little red riding hood''. Pretty funny for a wolf, huh?

Joe was dressed up as a dark clown, and Carrie? Carrie said she was going as Carrie. Lame o zoid costume to me. Who goes as themself?

''What are you..oh, a gangster, right?'' Violetta exclaimed, giving me a one over. I flashed a grin. ''Totally cool, Gumball!''

''I do have an eye for fashion!''

''Gumball! Tobit, Josie, Vivian, Mary, Darwin! Are we ready to go?'' My face flickered pink with embarrassment at my father. Still cannot remember names.

* * *

Everyone piled into Dad's yellow mini van, our costumes itching up against each others legs. Carrie floated over Joe, who sat next to Tobias who was next to Vi who was next to Darwin who was next to me.

The engine started as I peered out the window, the night turning darker and darker within moments. Part of me was excited the spend the night in cool cotumes, with my PAC and brother. But another was clawing at me with nails full of worry. Would there be bad people there? Would someone get hurt? Would the crowd be playing an embarrassingly awkward game like Spin The Bottle?

I had no clue, so like a true cat, I just went with it. I did the cross using my fingers over myself, Darwin following suit.

''So, we pumped?'' Dad asked, as if he was swaggy.

''Dad, you're not coming''

''Oh, ha. I know son, but are you pumped?''

''Not exactly'' I retorted, being squished by Darwin, his wig brushing my head.

''I AM TOTALLY PUMPED!'' Joe cried with power and exctement.

''Good on you, Josie!'' Dad nodded to him through the rearview mirror. Joe pumped his fit in the air, ignoring the mistake.

Everyone laughed at the petite banana, just as the car halted.

* * *

''BYE, GUMBALLLLLL! HAVE A GOOD TIME AT YOUR PARTY!''

A few nearby kids snickered as I moaned a ''bye, Dadddddddd'', covering my face with my hat. The PAC walked up the steps of the large mansion, Violetta shaking her head. ''Your dad sure is something''

''Ya-huh I know'' I groaned, looking up to see the mansion in full view and in full beauty.

The mansion was humongous, nothing sort of mega-mazing! it was constructed of what looked like white bricks, polished and not a single scrape on them. There were at least three whole floors, like a hotel with the pretty windows with golden bars! I had never seen something so rich in this town, but this was uptown Elmore. Where Masami and Penny lived. I was from downtown, and so were the PAC. Uptown was wealthier, but I never imagined anything like this!

Tobias knocked on the door, a maid in a typical maid dress answered it. ''Welcome'' She said formally. ''Sebastian is on the second floor. what are your names?''

''Tobias, Darwin, Violetta, Carrie, Joe and Gumball'' Tobias retorted for all of us.

She nodded, then motioned for us to come in.

Stepping into the mansion, our eyes glazed over in astonishment. It was so old looking, that it probably had dozens and dozens of ghost tales and spirits flying around! There was a huge library of books stacked on shelves, lush chairs seated throughout.

Darwin was already hopping and skipping gleefully up the staircase, the stairs looking as if made of Cinderella shoe glass. The handle bars were pure golden, going along fantastically with the see through design.

We all skipped up them, well, not me. I was too busy admiring the amazing sculpting talent and architecture used to craft this masterpiece, each step I took was a cautious one.

When the stairs finally came to an end, Sebastian was there waiting to greet his guests. The brown dog wore a Phantom of The Opera costume, a pearly white half-mask and everything. We stopped on the las two steps to look up at him.

''Welcome to my party- and my house'' He said, with his usual sappy powerful voice. he motioned behind us to the dark room where tons of kids were dancing in all these crazy cotumes, with loud music playing from a dj in the back.

''Cool!'' Joe exclaimed, Tobias punching his shoulder playfully, yet angrily. Tobias probably didn't want Joe complimenting the enemy.

Sebastian led us in up the few steps, showcasing the long photos that hung around the walls. Pictures of rich looking elderlies, wearing jewelry that looked darn expensive. The people looked serious...and...dead.

Sebastian gave us one last smirk before huddling off to greet the next peopele coming up his mega-mazing staircase.

Violetta instantly pulled Tobias by the hand into the crowd to dance to a pop song with him, me smirking wickedly..playfully, anyway. Look at Tobias, dancing with his crushie Vi! I couldnt help but think it.

Darwin began doing a moonwalk across the small amout of floor he had room to perform it on, me watching half heartedly. The place looked ool, and the music was bop worthy but dancing wasnt my thing to be fairly honest. I sort of moved my head to the beat of the music, but nothing more.

Joe took off to try the refreshments, Carrie disappearing quickly. As Darwin came up ith some new funky dance, I turned my head slightly to look for Penny.

There she was, coming up the staricase gracefully.

Penny wore a white oufit with silver trimming, her sleeves draping. She was a ghost! A sassy looking one, at that! She looked at me momentarily, smiled, then turned away.

My heart sped up as _hubba hubba_ entered my disgustingly awesome mind. I couldnt turn away from craning my neck at her as she began dancing all silly with her friends. Masami was wearing a kimono, along with Paper Face. Suddenly, they frowned at something Penny muttered.

I turned around, fearing they had saw me. I watched Darwin begin break dancing comically with Joe, letting out a chuckle at the two goons. ''Look at Toby and Vi'' Darwin nodded towards the wolf and cloud dancing closely. ''Something is bout to happen and as a responsible goon I am to ruin it, so ciao'' he sparked off deviously as Joe began twirling himself on the floor. Then- Joe, the banana, flashed everyone by ripping his peel off, his miniature butt for all to glance at.

The boys began whistling, the girls covered their eyes as a bunch of jocks hauled Joe away to crowdsurf, Joe having the time of his life in Sebastian Longquins house, in the nude.

I laughed hysterically, clapping my hands, having real fun. A pretty silver nailed finger poked me from behind. I whipped around to see Penny, staring up at me with her seemingly soulless eyes (they were hollow).

''Wanna dance with me, Gumball? I wanna apologize for the whole...incident''

''Uh..sure!'' I practically squeaked, Penny giggling in the softest most sweetest way I ever heard her. She grabbed my paw and dragged me to the far corner of the room, darkest of all, somewhat close to the dj who was blasting some tunes.

Penny wrapped her sleeved arms around my neck, pulling me in closer. I, by manly instinct, wrapped my arms around her curved waist. We rested our heads together, our skin or whatever a peanut with antlers and a blue cat had brushing.

''I know I messed up big time, Gumball. But I want to make it up to you, and I really dont care if the girls think you're geeky.'' She breathed. ''You're..different. You always have been smarter, sweeter, and funnier than all the other boys I've dated. I've had a crush on you since the third grade, when you moved here from N.Y.''

My heart beat in my earlobes. ''Really?''

''Yeah. It was always pretty tiny and innocent, but it has grown largely'' She smirked softly under her white colored hood.

''Has it?''

''Definitley''

I didnt have time to think about what I was doing- I pulled her by her cheeks and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She kissed back, pushing my hands down to her waist.

It was pretty much the most awesome kiss evah. Not much to say more than it felt wicked.

Out of nowhere, a blood curdling scream was heard from the third floor. It sounded quite familiar, and everyone paused. Penny pulled away, though seeming hesitant. Lucky for everyone, it wasnt anyone's mother.

It was Sebastian.

''Gumball! Help! Ohhhh''

* * *

When I heard my name, I let go of Penny's hips and rushed up the steps towards the voice, my panic deepened. Sure, it was Sebastian, but anyone hurt would be scary for me.

In my boots, I turned up to see Sebastian looking during hysteria on his bed. His room was full of light, provided by the maid who hung around in great worry.

''Sebastian saw something horrid'' The maid informed me, propping up an old teddy bear on Sebastian's bedside table. ''He says he saw something paranormal''

''It was horrifying, Gumball! My cousins saw it, too, but I have no clue where they are! I was downstairs with them, in our family basement by our family plot.'' he cried, sitting up from his lazy looking form on his bed. The bed was a waterbed, each move and sniffle he made causing it to jiggle slightly. ''Since you know tons about ghosts, I was hoping you could check downstairs for me to see if they are there..you know..because you interact with stuff like that a bunch so you wouldnt be..''

''Afraid?'' I inquired, smirking teasingly.

Sebastian sniffled. ''Uh-huh'' He looked into my eyes. ''Please please do it! See what's down there! I promise I wont make fun of the PAC anymore! It's been proven by me ghosts do exist! We saw that thing, me and my..my..cousins!'' He cried the last part, hysteria going farther and farther into his system.

''Uh..okay. I'll check downstairs for you, no bog whoop.'' I said, trying to sound nicer and more confident then I was really feeling. This jerk off was asking me for a favor, and becuase Im so nice Im doing it! Ughhh.

The maid motioned for me to follow her to Sebastian's family plot.

* * *

The maid led me to a door on the first floor. With her hand she, she opened it, showcasing the steps that led down. I silently gulped.

I nodded in appreciation and of chivalry, as a thanks for showing me the way. I huddled down the first two steps when the door slammed shut. I flinched, but continued down the creaking wooden staircase.

When I got to the bottom, I saw gravestones with labels on them, lining up, squishing each other with age. I walked past them all to the end where I heard mumbling.

I read each ''R.I.P.'' and each ''He/She was loved'' until I got to a group of three older dogs, presumable to be the lost cousins.

''Um, exscuse me? Sebastian is looking for you guys..he's real worried and-''

The tallest one whipped around quickly and pulled me by arms, and held me up. ''Well, hehe..someone does exercise'' I said nervously, him replying with a fiery grunt.

The middle one took action. He stripped me, pulling off my gangster pants and shirt, leaving me in my undershirt from British School (A place where crazy British -American families send their crazy British - American kids to learn about their culture (AKA to get rid of them for a few hours!) and stuff) and my red boxer shorts.

''What the figs are you doing?'' I cried in horror.

''Haha, you gullible loser! Sebastian really had this plan thought out!'' The middle one hooted, the smallest one giggling in glee. ''Wait until everyone sees Mister Ghost Hunter in his pathetic boxer shorts! Hahaha!''

''What?'' I inquire, panicky. No, no, no! Gumball, you fool! Sebastian that donkey face has tricked you again! Played you for a fool, which is decent CAUSE YOU ARE ONE!

''D-d-does anyone have to see me in my p-p-pathetic boxers?'' I whimpered, though I knew I was just wasting breath. The smallest one laughed.

''Shut up, Watterson. when we pull this here switch'' he put his brown paw on a switch thingy by the corner on the left. ''You'll go up in this here seat to the second floor, where the party is. Then, everyone will see you where you arise in the middle and laugh their booties off at you AND your undies.''

''Sick!'' I spat. They just guffawed loudly, holding their stomachs. The tall one pulled me over to where the chair was, on the step by the lever and sat me down on it. I frowned, feeling defeated as he tied me up, but first stuck his tongue out at me like a little toddler. Realizing how much money this Longquin family really had, I sniffled my tears away. they had a whole whole through the building to pull me up from the basement to the second floor. How was that even possible?

''And next time, stay away from Sebastian's lady friends. He likes having lots of them, at least ten, but thanks to you he has eight now!'' The middle one grumped.

''What a dog! Literally!'' I snarled at him.

What was I going to do now? Penny, the PAC AND anyone else here was going to see me in my old burgundy colored underwear, with a tear on the side. And there was no way out!

Was there?

* * *

 **So, Gumball is about to have everyone in school see him in his boxers! is there a way out for the blue cat? what happens with Penny? Will Sebastian finally get a taste of his own medicine?**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was shorter than last time!**

 **Listen to ''MY EYES ADORED YOU''**


	9. The EX Factor

_9_

 _Gumball_

Memories were flashing past me. This was it, I thought. The end. The end of me being the guy who people recognized, but didnt notice. Now, everyone would know who Gumball Tristopher Watterson was. Even people who already knew who I was, it would seem as if they just met me. Everything for me was going to change. Instead of being Gumball The Troublemaker, I'd be Gumball The Loser. Not a geek, not a nerd. But a loser, which was worse.

I never worried about my apperance to others, but I did care about it. Penny llived a life, caring about what others, mainly boys, thought of her. Now, I see, how much a reputation holds. It wasn't the end of the world, but I knew I would never live it down. looks were never going to be everything.

I remember the lady bug that buzzed around with it's dark red wings with dots, on my windowsill when I was just a few weeks old. I gaped up at it, my mother as well catching glance of the bug. I was born to be lucky, very lucky. Maybe that ladybug was how I survived everything. How I adore ladybugs and their power.

Sniffling softly, letting mere memories pass in my eyes, I looked up at my tormentors, who were waiting for their sign to start the lifting. As they did so, close to the staircase to hear their call, I began thinking about noneother than...me.

Who was I? Was I the just average graded boy? Was I the supernatural weirdo? or was I just the typical...well, not typical me? Was I different, or did other children worry as much as I?

I sniffled once more, my mind now tracing to Penny.

Would Penny still like me after this? Was he really as shallow as I had always perceived her as? She seemed to have changed, but after this, I wondered if she would stick by me. Penny was truly beautiful, but did he heart match her outside beauty? There were so many questions I was too embarrassed to ask her.

 _If I couldn't be strong, would you still love me?_

 _If I had a facial disorder, would you still love me?_

 _Do you love me?_

I heard a voice in the back of my thoughts. Crap, it was Sebastian giving the signal! I was doomed! DEMOLISHED, BURNT. Okay, okay. I'm making it worse than it really is.

The tallest one pulled down on the lever, the floor below me beginning to rise. I tried once more, to no avail, to get myself out. I shook and wiggled my shoulders, but nothing would gosh darn budge! Where was my angel ghost?

''Prepare to see your last night as a nobody, Gumball Watterson. Cause tomorrow you will be somebody, yeah, you'll be an even bigger loser!'' Sebastian cackled from the staircase, leaning his perfectly ironed polo shirt on the dusty handlebar. ''I can't wait to see what Penny says, believe me. How does it feel to know the girl you've had dreams about is about to see you like this?''

''Really crappy, thanks for asking!'' I huff, wiggling some more. Ah, gosh darn it! I kicked my legs up, hearing the sound of my claws against thee floor. Wait, that's it! MY CLAWS!

I felt a rush of excitement over me. Then, I frown. My arms were tied to my sides, there was no way I'd be able to reach them. Crap! I was planning to cut the rope.

''Goodbye Gumball. I'll send Penny your regards, although she wont need them. She'll be with the most popular guy in Elmore Junior Highschool -ME.'' ''You're crazy!'' I screamed. I furrowed my brow as I suddenly saw a flash of light across the room. ''What's that?''

''What's what, you looney-toon?'' Sebastian snapped, looking behind him. ''I don't see anything. Stop trying to distract me, I've already won this''

I saw the shadow again, then it vanished. Someone was here, alright. I felt the cool air sink into my skin. There was a passionate ghost here. They were here to help me.

The floorboard I stood on lifted higher, until my head was inches way from the next floor. Crappity crap crap crap! Um, Ghost! I'm kinda running out of time! Save me, already!

''Se-basti- _an._ Please...I'll stay away from your girlfriends...I..( _straining)_ promise!'' I felt the wall getting closer to my head, or maybe my head was getting closer to the wall. I looked down at him with my dark eyes, pleading with him. Hoping our souls would connect, twelve year old to twelve year old, guy to guy! It didn't work.

''It's too late, Gumball. I've been working way too hard to get rid of you ever since we met! I've always hated you, you know. You always were so darn happy, and Penny always liked you for some darned up reason that I cannot even guess! And then, you start some ghost club or whatever! You're a dork, face it. And trust me, Penny won't like you after this. I've always said to stay in the same league, and offense to you, you're nowhere near me or her. So you don't deserve her.''

Everything he said hit me like darts. I knew they were true. I was sort of awkward, I was a little too optimistic when my luck was low, and I did believe in the supernatural. Ugh, what is wrong with my brain? Why am I such an idiot to think Penny Fitzgerald, the girl I've liked since the fourth grade, like me? I never really had a shot..even Sebastian knew that. And worse, I hadn't realized my feelings until recently, so it was too late to change. Wasn't it?

My giant head began running through the wall, my eyes seeing the sight of people's dressed up feet. It was too late for saving.

My ears pricked up at the sound of the music playing, and to the sound of chatter. This was it. My shoulders were going through to the dance floor. ''SEBASTIAN! Please, I beg you. Let me go...where do you ever get stuff like this?''

''My dad's a scientist, Nobel prize winner'' Sebastian retorted snootily, oozing with pride. ''I use his stuff all the time.''

''That's all very nice, dude, but-''

''Aww, look at that!'' He chortled, watching in joy as my neck ran through the hole in the wall. ''What is it?'' I looked back and forth.

He began to snicker, which turned into giggles which transformed into cackling. He pointed his doggy clawed finger at my pants, his flawless, floppy dog ears prancing to the sound of his laughter like jingle bells. I looked down at my pants to see in my fear I had peed them! Mega double-choclate-D.W.-fudge crap! I wet them! Gosh darn it. No wonder he was having a chuckle fit. ''Aww! Gummy-puss peed his 'pants! Do you need your psycho Mum to give you a diaper ickle wickle Gummy-poo?'' I rolled my eyes.

''Oh, geez! Oops, there you go, buddy ol' pal.'' His eyes looked up to me, causing me to look up to. He held his stomach seconds longer before going back to his normal posture. I was quickly going up through the crack. Officially seen.

I watched in horror as the crack reached my hips, then my legs. I was officially seen in the open! I tried not to look up, so I kept my eyes on my feet. I didn't want to face my friends, crush or anyone at all. I waited to hear their joyous ringle-dingle sounds of laughter, but I heard nothing. I heard a somewhat muffled sound coming from the other room where the TV was. I sucked my gut up and looked, just to see I was alone in the dance room. I listened to hear the crowd had piled into another room and were chuckling their butts off. What was so funny? I looked down again to see the rope had gotten caught in the floorboard.

I tugged, and I tugged, and then it budged! It ripped slightly, calling my name to take advantage of it's looseness. I ripped the rope off my body.

I peered back and forth, then trotted off down the hall to the sound. I rushed my feet onto the flawless ruby red carpeted halls, then made a right to the noise. When I got there, I saw everyone sitting on Sebastian's bed and watching his giant screen TV.

I tried to keep my profile low, so I snuggled myself between Tobias and Violetta, who sat on the floor. Their eyes were plastered on the screen. I let myself trace their eyes to see they were watching THE TAPE. THE TAPE Penny and I had recorded that day at the park when Sebastian was with his other girlfriend...er, ex girlfriend.

At the moment, Sebastian had that girl throw her ice cream down on the ground! His face was priceless, and in good yet wobbly detail. Tobias guffawed out loud, and Violetta kissed his cheek! He blushed after that, and I was all like ''Well, well, well look's like I've missed a lot''. He slugged my arm, then widened his eyes when he looked down at my shorts. ''Dude, what the-''

''Long story'' I whispered, bringing a finger to my lips. He sucked in his air and turned back around.

I glanced at the corner of the room and saw Penny in her ghost costume, wqtching the video with a look of mischief and giddy across her face. She was biting her lip..aww man did she have to bite her lip that's like the cutest thing a girl could do. Ugh. Oh well. She cleared her throat as the video came to an end, but then light quickly reflashed on the screen.

''Hi, this is Penny Fitzgerald'' The voice said, crackling on. My ears perked up.

''Listen, I've made some mistakes lately. I wanted to apologize to one person, specifically. Gumball, no, Zach Watterson. He..likes calling himself that sometimes. I really wanted to say sorry to you for what I did to you..at the mall. I feel really bad about it, and if you're listening, I don't care if you're not as rich as me or Sebastian. But that I really like you..a lot. And I wanted to know, if you would be my boyfriend. For real.'' her face never came onto the screen, but by the name and sweet voice, I knew the girl apologizing to ME was Penny! My face turned a deep red from her sentimental words, as I tried to cover myself. Everyone began whistling and looking around for me. The guys hooted and screamed, the girls awwed. Oh, God get me out of here! This was like those really disgusting romance movies where they get back together, kiss in the rain. Oh, geez! The weird thing was, the grossness didn't make me sick to my tummy..well it did but in.. . a good way. Me and my lunch were both happy campers.

''Where's Gumball?'' Penny asked Violetta. The crowd was settling down a bit and were beginning to talk one on one, three on four to each other. Penny had walked over to Violetta, casuing her to prick her wolf ears up. Penny had never even talked to Violetta before, so it was pretty strange. She had covered her peanut face with her gjost hood, her cheeks tickled pink.

''Right over here!'' She turned and pinted to me, causing me to grimace. ''Hey, Violetta! I'm kinda in my underwear over here!'' I huffed, covering myself by wrapping myself in a ball. Penny began to giggle, covering her mouth with her palm. Tobias face-palmed himself. ''I feel so bad foor your future kids Vi''

''You should, cause they might just be yours'' Violetta replied slyly, shutting Tobias up.

''Oh, Gumball!'' Penny blurted. ''You're a total riot! What happened to you?'' Penny thought I was a riot! I had the answer on the tip of my tongue.

I was considering telling on Sebastian, explaining in full detail his plan and deeds. But I decided on 'no' becasue it didn'tt feel right to me. A ghost was telling me not to. I simply said, with a smile ''Nothing much.'' I rolled my eyes, and then rested my arm on Tobias' shoulder. He pushed it off, then slugged my arm. Penny found this funny .

Penny giggled harder, then began snorting through her laughs. Woah! Penny was a a snorter? I never would have suspected that. But I hated to say it, but it was adorable.

''That's so cute!'' I blurted out. She blushed, then plopped down right next to me.

''I think you're cute''

''Ditto!'' I said, crazily. She layed her head on my shoulder as a bunch of boys began doing karaoke. The next one up sang Clik Clok by Ce$ha and did a variety of embarrassing dance moves. I didn't know the guy, but his courage stuck in my head. It was amazing how some people could just go up there, and steal the show.

* * *

The night ended on a reprise of Clik Clok by a group of eight graders, leading into everyone rushing out of the mansion like swimming piranhas. I was one of the last to leave, waiting for everyone to go home so I could escape in my boxers unseen. Sebastian had a mad look on his facwe when he came upstairs to a ninth grader sticking his tongue out at his wet dog nose and face.

When I finally got to leave the humungous mansion, walking down gently on it's pearl worthy steps, I began to think all on that had happened what seemed like a long time ago.

 _You were a goony, somewhat poetic jerk-off. Then, you kissed a girl on the mouth and fell head over paws for her. Next, you got dumped on the first date, but first got into a fight with your Mom and bro. After that, you get dumb petty boy ideas in your mind and come to a party where you're attacked and stripped. Then, you get out and get THE HOTTEST GIRL EVER IN ELMORE JUNIOR HIGHSCHOOL TO ASK YOU TO BE HER EXCLUSIVE BOYFRIEND! Then, she asks you to spend the night at her house and stay up late watching our favorite TV shows, like my 'normal' TV favorite, The X Factor. Maybe we'll kiss AGAIN! Ugh, good luck trying to put all that in ONE book, Gumball..._

''Gumball! My Mom's here to pick us up!'' Penny chriped to me from downstairs. She had a smile on her face that lit up the whole room better than all the candels or chandeliers. I rushed faster down the steps, gleefully.

''Okay, oh, by the way-''

''I talked to Sebastian. He gave me these'' Penny pulled from behind her back my 1920's gangster costume. I cracked a grin.

''Good, cause I didn't want to make a bad impression with your Mom'' I smirked, pulling the clothes away from her. I slung my shoulders through my shirt and began buttoning it.

She smiled, a true Penny Fitzgerald smile. She kissed my cheek, like boyfriends and girlfriends did, even Sebastian and Penny 'way back when'. I felt a cold air go up my spine and another through my chest.

''What?''

''I felt a rush of air''

''A ghost?'' Penny inquired expectantly.

''Nah, my heart just skipped a beat and chills were sent up my spine'' I pulled my pants up to my waist.

''Umm, obvious much?'' Penny joked, raising a brow. We began walking as she placed the fedora on my head.

''Hey, my emotions are on display for the world to see, especially when this is published''

''Published?'' She questioned.

''Yup, I'm thinking of calling ti something really catchy, like 'Ghost meets Cheerleader'' or something.''

''Aww, you can do better'' She moaned playfully. ''You write all the time, that's why our subsitute English teacher always adores you so much. I've read your work on the internet''

''Hmm..think about who was in the story, it's plots, it's genre- hey, baby, I got it! It's catchy and spunky!''

''Oh, is it?''

''I'm calling it... _The EX Factor_ ''

* * *

 **OMG I actually completed it! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this story, at least a bit.**

 **Anyway, I'm answering a few reviews!**

 **hobos 4 evr: Dude, haha. Very funny sarcasm.**

 **Excy: Yeah I can OOC them if I feel like it. By the way write more stories.**

 **Everyone besides them: THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

 **Make sure to check the archive every once in a while for my new tween-teen drama fics like this one!**

 **Recommended other Fics by Me:**

 **I Write For You**

 **I Am Gumball**

 **Gumball Upside Down**

 **The Year Skipper**

 **12 Ways To Hide A Body**

 **And More by clicking my name's link!**

 **New Stories Hopefully Coming Soon:**

 **CarWrecked**

 **The Cheater-Meter**

 **And More! I try to accept all requests that ARE NOT inappropriate.**

 **Thank you all so much and review with your thoughts, comments and ideas!**

 **Ciao! Ti Voglio Bene (Bye, I Love You!)**

 **\- Gemini**


	10. MAJOR NOTE: SEQUEL AND Q&A

**Wow, this story was a success! To me anyway.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone for the support. Thanks for your interesting reviews, thoughts, comments and FAVES! I just havd a short Q &A I wanted to do on the story!**

 **Q: How did you get the idea?**

 **A** ** _: I was at a Spanish restaurant with my family, and we were telling ghost stories like the ghost that protected Gumball known as the angel. I like writing romance stories, if ya cannot tell, and so I got Gumball's main quirks besides the first love/crush thing._**

 **Q: How did you write Gumball's thoughts in the way you did?**

 _ **A: Not easily! I've never really felt that emotion before, so most of what I use to describe is from books, studies, notes with help of buds and other sources. I tried to make Gumball a likable and relatable character. He's not popular, interested in the norm and is sort of sensitive yet confident and silly.**_

 **Q: Is there anymore coming from The EX Factor?**

 _ **A: YES! I'm planning a sequel where many questions wil be further answered, with lots of never before seen um..scenes. Haha. We'll see Sebastian and Penny in action, see penny's problems, see her further. Find out the real reason why she stood Gumball up, and if she ever really liked Sebastian. If you don't already know, it's going to be in Penny's point of view!**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW WITH COMMENTS! Thanks and see you later!**_


End file.
